Five Nights at Freddy's: The Puzzle
by YackaYoshi01
Summary: (This story used to be titled More Than Just Five Nights.) There is a great puzzle to solve after the Fazbear Fright burns to the ground. Almost forced by curiosity, Mike Schmidt takes a try at the puzzle of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Introduction: The Fall of the FazFright

**A/N: Welcome to my second story based on the games Five Nights At Freddy's! First of all, please don't judge my story by the first few chapters. I promise it will get much better. Besides, I kinda suck at writing intros. I have an idea how the story's going to end, but I'm still working on it. Besides that, I hope you enjoy my story!**

It was a late rainy night where our story begins, a winter night to be exact. The trials a couple face will soon end in a building called the Fazbear Fright, the horror attraction.

The couple's one opponent is a bunny, funny, in fact it has a rotting corpse in it.

 _"So many kids! You two shouldn't even be alive!"_ a murderous golden green robotic bunny yelled through a window. On the other side of the window was an office, with two night guards in purple, one male and one female. They both had golden badges, and matching guard hats.

The woman looked down on a tablet and pressed a button, which activated the Balloon Boy noise.

Springtrap heard it, covering his ears.

 _"There's the kid again! I must kill you all!"_

The man smirked. "Just face it. **You can't**."

 _"YOU DIDN'T!"_ Springtrap yelled at the ceiling. He was angered by those last two words the male said, for those words were the words he spoke while beginning the gigantic mess he had created to today. For her amusement, the woman played the Balloon Boy audio.

Springtrap looked everywhere for the noise, but then found a box that would end the night shift, permanently.

Inside the box was a lighter and some cigarettes.

In the meantime, five children stared down at the Fazbear Fright, satisfied, ready to move on knowing their story would be told once it had opened. The Fazbear Fright held all the secrets of Freddy's past, the events that occurred there, and even some artifacts.

Springtrap's wild smile scared the night guards. Biff knew he was up to something.

The bunny let out a maniacal laugh, shaking the building.

The male guard noticed the laughter and saw the bunny howling at the ceiling. "There's something wrong..."

"Why is he laughing?!" she asked.

 _"Finally... I can end this..."_

"You're going to end this?" the man said concerned, "And how are you going to do that?"

Springtrap grinned, lighting the match and holding it up. _"Like... this!"_ Springtrap dropped it on some drawings, causing a small flame on the floor.

"Oh shit!" The male cursed and jumped back.

"We need to get out!" his companion yelled.

"How?!"

The children looking down upon the building noticed the small flame Springtrap had made, and they began to float downward toward it.

 _"See you on the other side!"_ Springtrap mockingly yelled as he ran away from the flame, heading to the underground level part of the building. There was a staircase and a trapdoor that led to an underground section of the building. The problem for Springtrap was that the attraction was like a maze, and it could take awhile to get to the trapdoor.

The man struggled to think in the deadly predicament, but eventually an idea came to his head.

"To the vents! Quick!"

"Right behind you!"

They scurried to the vents, only to find that they were blocked. Once they got out of the vents, the office was surrounded by flames.

The woman realizing her fate, hugged the male one last time. "I believe we are past the point of no return."

He realized she was saying their life was over. "Past the point of if or when." he said sullenly. "I figured it would end something like this... after all, It was hard to fend off that metal idiot."

"Goodbye." The couple said together.

Right when they were about to kiss, the building collapsed, taking the couple with it.

Springtrap was sprinting down each hall, frantically shaking as flames surrounded the building.

He finally reached the trapdoor.

 _"Finally, safe at last."_

Springtrap began to open the trapdoor, but a flaming wooden stand fell on him, sending him to the ground.

 _"I... must... make it..."_

He slowly crawled toward the trapdoor, clenching the floor.

Suddenly, the building began to wobble.

 _"NOOO!"_ was the last heard of Springtrap. The building collapsed.

The children stared at the burnt rubble, knowing that the story about to be told wasn't going to be known to anyone. They children have been sending messages to the night guards since 1987. The children worked so hard up to this point, to get hallucinations and messages sent, and their work was finally going to be paid off, until the building burned to the ground. Some say the children still roam the same area... where a new pizzeria was built.


	2. New and Improved Night One

**A/N: Ok guys, here it is! My second story based on Scott Cawthon's Fnaf games! I apologize for any spelling errors as well! I added the _Bite_ in the recording for Mike today. I just needed it to be in there to make this story feel complete in the end. I don't own any of the animatronics or Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it all belongs to the wonderful Scott Cawthon...I guess that's all I need to say. I hope you guys enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"Crap, I'm late for the job!"

A cinnamon dark Hispanic, 5 foot 9 18 year old boy ran out the front door of a light gray house into a white mini-van. He wore a pair of dark gray shoes, and black socks with white bold letters "SCA." He wore shin guards under the socks, for protection. His short black shorts were lined with white and had a tiny Nike symbol on the bottom left side. His black shirt also was lined with white lines, had bold white letters that also read "SCA," and a 16 on the back of his shirt. His hair was fairly long, and the hair on the front side of his face was all parted to his right, and he kept it there with hair spray. He was very sweaty, despite sitting in the van driving out of the parking spot. He had just played his last soccer game, and probably wouldn't have time for it after he started his job.

"I can't ruin my first night..."

Mike Schmidt just moved back to the city of Graversfield, California, after he graduated from High School. His mother said he had been here four months after he was born, and then that's when his mother and father adopted him. He didn't even remember this place being around. He couldn't find a job with a higher pay, even though he was only getting paid $120 for the his trial week. Once he found a better job, he'd move on. After all, it was just a pizzeria. Mike was a bit in the ordinary, with some ok looks and some traits such as curiosity, observant, and a bit mischievous. One of those traits will play a major role in near future. When he walked in the restaurant to apply for the job, he thought of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to be your average, everyday, bundle of fun, according to the kids who visited the pizzeria.

After all, it was just Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

Once he got to the location, he saw a welcoming neon sign that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." On it was a smiling bear, Pointing downward at the Pizzeria.

Mike looked at his watch. "11:55. Great."

As he stepped in, the aroma of pizza hit him like a slap to the face.

It was a great room filled with a vast selection of video games, is was like an arcade. And there was a Merry-go-round, a gift box of some sort, shelves full of plush birds, bears, and bunnies. They must've been the mascots of the place. He also saw a door next to a stage, presumably locked, because in front of it was a sign that said "Throwback Thursday" and "Do not enter." He heard there was construction going on, but the owner didn't tell him more. Then Mike went back to study the stage. The curtains were closed, and it had a wooden floor. Mike wondered what was in there...

"Hey"

Mike jumped to the voice of a man, as he was too busy eyeing the stage. The man was his boss, and the only guard besides Mike.

"I see you're kinda in a rush today!" Mike nodded as the man continued, "Don't worry. You can get here a little before or after twelve.

Mike nodded again as he began to observe him.

"I can see you just played soccer!" the guard studied him, spying the sweat on his face and the letters on his shirt. "Is that your van down there?"

Mike face palmed at his dumb decision of bringing the family van instead of his own car. He preferred boxing over soccer. Soccer was just a small hobby he enjoyed.

"No... I was kind of in a rush to get here, so I took the car closest to me."

"Oh, excuse me for my manners, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Kurt Newman, your new boss, and the day guard. You met the owner of the place while signing up, I assume?"

"Yeah." Mike remembered him clearly: The happiest man alive, who was also very average sized.

"Oh.. ok. Here are some instructions on your job. Head on over to your office. There should be a recorded message for you on the phone for the previous night guard. It came from the couple short weeks this pizzeria was open back in '87."

"That long ago?" Mike wondered. 'This company had probably been around for awhile now.' He thought in his head.

"Your uniform and flashlight should be in the office waiting for you. There is an alarm for 6:00, so you know when your job is done. Where the lights turn off, head on over to the office to turn that light on. We gotta conserve power. Am I forgetting something?"

Kurt then made a face that expressed "Aha!", then took out a shiny metal stick from behind his back. "Here's a metal bat, incase anyone decides to intrude after hours."

"Gee, what a defense..." Mike muttered under his breath as he received the object. Luckily Kurt didn't hear him.

"Since I already gave you the tour, You should be all set! Good luck!" Kurt said while forcing a slight grin.

"Hope ya have more luck than the previous guards..." He continued under his breath, as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Alright!" Mike chimed enthusiastically as he walked through the game area, "First night!... I can't screw up!"

Right after he said those words, the lights went out, causing the whole building to go into darkness.

"Wow... the pizzeria gets a bit tense at night..." Mike commented to himself, with slight fear in his voice. He then started humming, to a video game he loved called Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.

It slowly got darker and darker, to the point where Mike couldn't see. He then tried to navigate himself toward his office.

Not before crashing into a couple of walls, Mike finally made it to his office, where he could turn the lights on in there.

He then spotted his uniform, flashlight, and... a tablet?

He picked it up and turned it on. The screen brightly flashed into his face with the Freddy Fazbear logo with a white screen behind it. It then showed three metallic looking things, robots. 'This must be what's behind the stage! Cool!' He thought to himself as he studied the... robots? To the left there was a blue bunny, with rosy red cheeks, wide green eyes, eyelashes, three freckles on each side of his face, buck teeth, a red bow tie, and a guitar. Then to the right there was a yellow... thing with pink cheeks, blue eyes with eyelashes, a cupcake on a plate with eyes...creepy... a bib that read, "Let's Party!" and an orange beak. Must be a bird. On the center was the main attraction, Freddy himself. He had red cheeks like the bunny, a big chubby build, a black top hat with a red stripe, a two black buttons and a black bow tie, three freckles like the bunny, and blue eyes, like the yellow bird.

"Well, if this is what keeps the place in business, then its fine. This tablet must be to keep the place in check."

He flipped over to a room called the Game Area.

"Must be the big room I was in." Mike said as he recognized the Merry-go-round and the Balloon Boy.

He then changed over to a room called Kid's Cove.

The room was pitch black, until he turned on the camera light.

Mike jumped back at the sight. There was an extremely messed up fox looking thing on the ground. It had red cheeks and lipstick, white fur, and ears, a muzzle, and scrambled metal parts everywhere. It had two feet in the wrong places.

"How did it end up like that? I sure feel sorry for that thing..."

He then remembered that he wasn't in his uniform. As he started changing into it, he heard a ringing noise. He looked down, to see it was coming from the phone on the desk. He didn't notice, but below the desk was a bear head.

"Huh. Must be part of the spares. I'll put it back later."

There was a noise of a phone being picked up.

 _"Hello, Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some things you can expect to see during you first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

"Alright, let's get the lecture over with." Mike muttered one he got into his new uniform. It was all purple, with a purple hat and a golden badge that read "Security Guard."

As the person on the phone kept talking, Mike got to learn more about the pizza place. He began to ramble on about how Fazbear Entertainment was a safety first kind of company, and he even proved it by talking about facial recognition systems in the robots, who could detect a criminal from a mile away.

"Wow, that's pretty cool..."

 _"Uh,now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. "_

Mike raised his brow in confusing at this sentence.

 _"Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished up his week, but complained about... conditions."_

"Conditions?"

 _"Uh, we moved him over to the day shift. Lucky you, right?"_

"Riiiight..." Mike mumbled again.

 _"Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."_

"What?!"

 _"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth."_

Mike began to sweat and panic. "Safest place on earth?! How?!"

 _So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so they go try to find were the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

"One of them?! Why does the music box unwind anyway?!"

 _Uh, as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

Mike looked at the Freddy head on the table. "Wow... so I protect myself with this piece of crap?!"

 _"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh."_

"What idiot didn't put doors?!"

 _"But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark."_

"Gee, way to look on the bright side, Mr. Optimistic."

 _"Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Mike was now cowering in fear as he watched the tablet carefully. Out of Mike's friends, he was always the slight coward. The chicken. The alarmist.

He looked down at the bat Kurt gave him. "Really? A piece of cake?!"

The guard realized he had to run, but as he pulled up the tablet, he realized that one of them was missing.

The blue one.

Now there was nowhere to run.

"Oh God... What the..."

Mike frantically flipped through the cameras while turning on the lights in each room.

"What the hell?! Where'd the blue one go?!"

He noticed a blue blur in the Party Room 4 CAM as he passed it.

He flipped back to it.

"Shit!" he cussed.

The bunny's face was looking straight at the camera, eyes staring deep into him.

"What am I supposed to do with that?!"

 _"Don't listen to the rumors lately, I've heard some and they're just awful. But don't worry, that old restaurant was left to rot. Especially after the Bite..."_

 _The bite? What did he mean by the bite?! Oh... no... one of the robots must have done it! But how? Why? Who got bitten, and what old restaurant was he talking about?_

He then started flipping through the other cameras. There was a yellow blur in the main hall.

"It would've helped to know they moved!" Mike yelled as he realized the yellow thing was missing its eyes and... beak?

 _Why would an animatronic to that?_ Mike thought in his head.

As he flipped to the show stage, he sighed in relief as he saw Freddy still there.

He then flipped to the prize corner, and saw a little white pie chart on his screen. He then remembered something about winding a music box, and it only affecting one. He immediately began to press the "wind" button.

Once it became a full pie, he turned back to Party Room 4.

There was no bunny in sight.

"Where'd he go?!" Mike yelled in frustration as he couldn't find a blue thing anywhere. He then heard something in the vents.

"Oh, no. Not there!" He checked the right vent, and there was the bunny, ready to grasp him.

His reaction was to put the head on. He waited a few tense minutes until he saw the bunny coming out of the vent into his office.

All Mike could do was tremor in fear as the bunny studied him slowly.

It slowly studied Mike carefully, the walked away into the darkness.

"These things really do have facial scanners... such advanced technology.

He stopped thinking as he heard banging noises to his left.

"Not again..." Mike cursed to himself as he put on the Freddy head. 'It really reeks in here.'

This time, it was the yellow bird who came at him, but not as observant as the bunny was.

Once it got its fair share of stares, it crawled back into the vent.

Mike took off the head.

"As soon as the shift is over, I'm complaining to the boss!"

Sure, he sounded like a child who wanted to tell on someone, but he didn't really realize it.

He then felt something was very wrong.

He flipped to the Prize Corner, to see no pie chart.

Once it became a full pie again, he took his mind off the tablet and turned on his flashlight down the hall.

Only to find Freddy staring at him from the hall in front.

Mike stared at it for a long period of time, very frightened.

"Ok Freddy... your job is to entertain children... not kill night guards."

He then turned on his tablet and looked around. The yellow bird was in the Main Hall, and the blue bunny was in Party Room 3. Good.

As he turned off the tablet, the bear stood right in front of him. Mike put on the Mask as quick as possible, in result of Freddy leaving.

Right after Freddy left, Mike heard bells swarming the building.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong...**

"I made it..." Mike sighed in exhaustion, as he fell to the floor. Mike thought about his dumb decision, signing up for this job.

"Why did I sign up for this job?!"

As he staggered back up to his feet, he hesitated to walk out, until he checked the tablet to see everything was the way it was when he stepped in the building.

Footsteps from Mike echoed around the building."Time to knock some sense into Kurt."


	3. Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to write! This story could go down many pathways, but I chose the path. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

It was 10:30 AM. A beautiful morning in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, filled with yelling children, working waitresses, and food on the floors. It seemed everything was positive in the restaurant, until an agitated Mike stormed down the Game Room. He spied one of the day guards watching the children, and stormed over to him.

"Where is Kurt?!" Mike asked him.

The guard saw his badge. "Um are you the ni-"

"WHERE'S KURT?!"

"Uh, dude, chill. You don't want to look like that in front of the kids. Kurt is in the Office."

Mike headed toward the hall.

Mike sprinted down the hall closest to him.

"Why are all the night guards here so... different?" the day guard asked himself as he watched Mike run down the Main Hall.

As Mike made a left toward the office, he saw Kurt drinking soda while watching his tablet, with a grin on his face. He looked up and screamed as he saw Mike running down the hall.

Immediately, Mike jumped on the desk, pointed to him, and yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A BITE?! WHY DONT YOU WARN ANYONE?!"

Kurt's optimistic smile vanished.

"Shh, we don't want the customers to hear!" Kurt silenced him.

"Alright, listen. I was planning to tell you today, but I don't show up until 6:30. Yeah, I know they roam at night, yeah they can do some harm, but think of it! One hundred dollars a week! And this is only your trial week!"

"That's below minimum wage of today."

Kurt sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry... atleast you survived, and I left you the Freddy head, right?"

Kurt sighed.

"I'll let you make the decision right now: Will you stay, or will you quit?"

Mike thought about it well. This was a hard one. On one hand he really wanted to be nothing involved of this place, and wanted to move as far away as possible. On the other hand, what happened in the Bite? Why do the animatronics roam the pizzeria? How long was this place open? There were so many questions, and they were all yelling at Mike to solve them. Remember how one personality trait would make a big difference in this story?

Curiosity.

Would he really go through even more near death experiences just to find out the hidden answers within the building?

Yes.

"I'll stay."

Kurt stared at him, surprised, because no one dared to stay the night position. He shook his head. "Great choice! I... um... hope you don't get... ya'know..."

"Yeah. Got it." Mike responded. He gave Kurt a little evil eye, but Kurt shook it off as if it were nothing,

Mike began to worry about tonight, and the stupid decision he had just made. Out of his friends, Mike was the most afraid one in the group, and his friends would never except him to do something like this. God dammit curiosity!

Mike began to walk out of the Main Hall, to the Game Area, thinking about how crazy this pizza place was. But when he saw the children, he remembered that the children loved it. He remembered that the children loved the robots the best, because all the children began to gather around the show stage.

The Game Area's lights went out, the only lights being on the stage lights.

Should he stay or should he just go home and sleep for the day? Mike thought about it, then he decided he'd stay. He wanted to see why the kids loved the robots so much. Curiosity.

A medium male voice sounded on the loudspeakers on either side of the stage:

 _"I hope you're enjoying your time at our pizzeria!"_

Definitely Freddy.

This time, a feminine voice sounded.

 _"The show's about to start, so settle down and listen up!"_

Lastly, another male voice, but higher, spoke.

 _"What're we waiting for guys? Let's rock!"_

Toy Freddy stuck his head out of the curtains, then began to walk out and perform.

"Amazing how much the kids like these robots, huh?"

Mike jumped and turned around to see the owner. He wore a purple dress shirt with black pants, a golden tie, and a badge that read "Mr. Fazbear."

"Yeah."

"I think I haven't told you my name, even when you signed up! I'm Martin Prado, but you can just call me Mr. Fazbear. I enjoy watching these animatronics perform, even if the songs are meant for six year olds. They just hold a special place in my heart, Bonnie Chica and Freddy, since my father created them."

Mike figured out that to him, this was his home, and these robots were his family members. What Mr. Fazbear didn't know is that these robots create havoc at night, stuffing people alive. Well, that's what he thought Mr. Fazbear didn't know. If he didn't know, Mike wouldn't have the heart to tell him. "I see Sir."

"Are you working right now? I forgot which shift you're taking."

Mike gulped. "The night shift."

Mr. Fazbear's face turned pale. Now Mike knew Mr. Fazbear knew about what goes on at night. Mr. Fazbear motioned Mike to follow him to his office. His office was located between the Parts and Service room and the bathrooms.

Once Mike sat down on the very same chair that he sat on when he signed up, Mr. Fazbear stared at him, eyes that screamed "will you forgive me?" Finally, he began to speak.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot you signed up for that position! Did you experience-"

"Yes, sir." Mike responded with a sour face. "Do you have any explanation?"

Mr. Fazbear frowned.

"No. Not that I know of. What happens at night is a secret between Kurt, you, and I. Before my father died, on his death bed, he told me to reopen the pizzeria, and to renovate and use the building the animatronics were left in. He also told me, 'You need a night guard, but the night guard must be able to withstand what happens at night.' I didn't know what that meant, until one night guard disappeared, and then another. Three more disappeared until you came along. Kurt and I don't know how they disappear, or where they disappear to, but Kurt keeps saying that the animatronics stuff them, according to old recordings. Is this true?"

Mike wasn't for sure how to answer, but a few seconds of thinking, and Mike came up with an answer.

"Yes, as far as I know. The tape recorded to me last night said they stuffed people, *gulp* into suits. I don't know where they hide the bodies, though. It wasn't mentioned in the recording. I have one question to ask. What happened back then about some... Bite?"

Mr. Fazbear gave a look of concern.

"My father never told me about the past of the restaurant, except that he wanted me to make it the most joyful building in the world."

Mike thought about it, and he trusted Mr. Fazbear that he wasn't lying.

"Ok. Thanks for inviting me in."

"No problem."

Mike began to leave the office, when Mr. Fazbear stopped him. "Wait."

Mike turned around. "Yes Sir?"

"Good luck tonight."

* * *

11:50 PM

"Alright, let's do this." Mike said while fixing his security hat, in front of the pizzeria doors. While at home, Mike had taken the time to learn a bit about Freddy Fazbear's, and the names of the animatronics.

As he walked in, he noticed everything was already turned off. His footsteps echoed down the Game Area as he walked down to the Main Hall.

"It's weird how in the daytime Freddy's seems like a bundle of joy, but at night it's a terror tower." Mike said aloud, not noticing himself actually saying the words.

As he said those words, he felt like someone was following him. Once he got to the end of the Main Hall, he sprinted down between the party rooms in fear. Once he got to his office, he turned around, to find nobody behind or near him. _Why did I say I'd stay?! You're a coward, Mike Schmidt, and you will never change!_ Mike let those words sink in his brain, just to make sure he wouldn't make any more dumb decisions like this one.

Once he sat down in his chair behind his desk, the phone rang.

 _*Click*_

 _"Ah... hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

Gee, thanks.

 _"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models in the back room."_

Mike's eyes widened. _WHAT?!_

Mike changed to the parts and service room on the tablet. Once he shone the light, his mouth dropped.

 _Ugh, what are those?_

From the tablet, Mike could see what looked like to be beaten up versions of the animatronics on stage. Slouching in the center was a purple bunny. Bonnie, presumably. It was missing a whole face and right arm, tangled wires hanging out of holes all over his body. his hand and his right foot were missing its outer shell, revealing the endoskeleton. To the left was a yellow bird, presumably Chica. It was missing both hands, tangled wires hanging out, and a broked mouth. It looked like it had two sets of teeth. And lying to the right on the floor was the brown bear Freddy. Mike could only see his face, top hat on the floor.

 _What an ugly sight..._

 _"Uh, those are from the previous location. We use them as parts now. The idea at first was to repair them... uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell... uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly."_

"Super kid-friendly my ass." Mike retorted sourly.

 _"Uh, the older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."_

"What ever?!" Mike was surprised at how calmly the guy on the phone could say all this with him being in the same position that Mike was in.

 _"Uh...heh... I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait, hold on... oh yeah, Foxy."_ The guy on the phone began to sound paranoid.

"What? What's a Foxy? Is it worse than the others?" Mike thought about the messed up thing in the Kid's Cove. _Could it be the thing in Kid's Cove? No... It doesn't have anything pirate like._ Mike's eyes widened again. _That means there's ANOTHER animatronic?!_ Mike began to think otherwise. _No, it must be one that was thrown away... yeah!"_

 _"Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy."_

 _WHAT?! How am I supposed to fend him off then?! If they still have this part of the recording in... oh no... Foxy's here!_ Mike became very paranoid. He checked the tablet, and Bonnie was gone. He searched everywhere, only to find it at Party Room 3, holding its guitar.

 _"If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him at the end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. The older models get disorientated with bright lights._

"Note taken." Mike mumbled. _At least I now know how to get rid of Foxy._

 _"It would cause a system restart or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models, too."_

 _Another note taken._ Mike thought in his head.

 _"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always... thinking, and it can go anywhere..."_

Mike began to shiver. _Never forget to wind that music box!_

 _"I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

 _"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

 _*Click*_

"Ok... c-catch me i-if you can!" Mike turned slightly confident, but still letting his fear overtake him.

Mike checked the Show Stage: No one in sight.

Mike scanned every single room.

Freddy was still in the Game Room, and Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were in Party Rooms 1 and 2... ready to go in the vents.

"Shit, I got visitors..."

Mike lowered his tablet and checked each vent. They were both empty.

Mike flashed his flashlight down the hallway.

"Nonononononono!"

There was a crimson withered fox at the end of his hall, looking like he was ready to run.

 _Freddy head!_ Mike slipped on the Freddy head, hoping the fox would go away. But then he remembered: The fox could only be beaten with light.

 _Crap! This thing won't work! Better get the light!_

Mike quickly took off the Freddy head to get the flashlight. Once he shone it about 15 times, the fox went away.

 _That's right... you go away you frickin..._

 _*BUMP BUMP*_

Mike turned to his tablet to the air vents, expecting Toy Bonnie or Toy Chica. Toy Chica was still in Party Room 1, but Toy Bonnie climbed in the right vent.

 _Not good._

 **HAHAHA!**

 _What was that?!_

Mike shifted through all the cameras, and stopped Game Area.

 _Something is very different..._

He stared at the Game Area for awhile, then decided that it was all just in his head.

 **HAHAHA!**

 _Nevermind, it's not in my head!_

 _*BUMP BUMP*_

Mike turned on the left air vent light. Nothing.

Mike turned on the right vent light. _BONNIE!_

He quickly slipped on the Freddy mask.

He watched as Toy Bonnie stepped out of the vent, and gave him a very close stare.

 _Does it know I'm inside? Does it think I'm Freddy? Probably thinks I'm Freddy. Yeah._

As soon as it walked away, Mike took off the Freddy head, panting from the near death experience.

He looked at the tablet and checked the left air vent.

 **HAHAHA!**

 _What the fff-why is there a kid in there?!_ He realized that the boy was from the Game Area, and there was something missing from there. _YOU must be the one laughing your ass off!_

 **HAHAHA!**

He checked the Kid's Cove, no one there.

 _Oh no! The thing is gone!_

He checked everywhere, to find it with Toy Chica in the Main Hall. They both stared at the camera, eerily.

He turned off the tablet and checked both vents.

 **HAHAHA!**

 _Will you shut up Balloon Boy?!_

Mike put on the Freddy mask as soon as he saw Balloon Boy in the left vent.

 _*BUMP BUMP*_

That was his signal to take off the Freddy head, knowing he went away.

Mike took off the Freddy head, looked at the tablet, and turned to the Prize Corner, to find an empty pie. He quickly turned the pie all the way until it was full again. _Never forget to wind that box Mike_ He thought to himself.

Once he turned down the tablet, he felt something was wrong.

 _Wait. Am I forge-_

 **RRRAAAUUGGGHHH!**

Mike leaped the right once he saw Foxy jump at him. He barely dodged the attack on time.

 _*CRASH*_

Foxy had missed and his snout crashed against the wall. He fell to the ground and got up immediately, eyes set on Mike. _Oh, crap..._

Mike broke into a sprint down between the party rooms, hearing metal footsteps trailing him.

He turned right to run down the main hallway, only to find Toy Chica and the spider fox at the end.

Mike turned around to see Foxy had leaped at him once more. He ducked, and Foxy leaped over him, at Toy Chica and Mangle.

 _ **Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**_

He thought he heard children yelling yay, but he quickly pushed that out of his mind.

 _*CRASH*_

Mike looked up and saw a pile of animatronics on the floor consisting of Foxy, the white fox, and Toy Chica.

 _That's weird... I swear I heard a girl say,"Foxy no!" before he landed on the two robots. Can they really?... naw..._

Mike ran down back into his office, just to clean up the mess Foxy had made. He heard a noise, and he looked around, to find the tablet on the floor. Red and black stripes were glitching on the screen.

 _Is it broken?_

All of a sudden, the screen became stable, showing a bear in a square, four children on each side of him, and a child... maybe crying... outside. Above it said "Give Cake"

 _What? I'm supposed to give the children cake?_

One of the children turned red, and Mike made the bear walk over to the child to turn him green again.

As he continued to do so, a car came upon the crying child outside. A purple guy came out, and then the child stopped crying... only to turn... grey...

 _Did he just kill the child?!_

 **RRAAAAAUUUUUGGH!**

Mike jumped back as the puppet leaped at him from the screen. He shook his head.

"What did I just see?!"

Mike let himself breathe for a few moments, then walked back down the hall.

The pile of animatronics wasn't there.

Mike became paranoid and ran until he reached outside the doors of Freddy's.

He turned around, and glared at the restaurant.

"Second night down..."


	4. Calm Night 5 and Suprising Night 6!

**A/N:**

 _This is a thought._

 _"This is someone important speaking or the phone guy."_

 _This is when Mike thinks during phone calls._

 **I thought some people might get confused about the way I type, so there you go! Just a warning, this story is going to be very long, extending to the point where I'll still be posting new chapters when Fnaf World comes out in 2016. I have a story planned out for it, and surprisingly, it will exist in the same era as _More than just Five Nights._ I think that's all I need to say, so I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Google Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *groan* No results..."

Mike was sitting on an office chair inside one out of 4 rooms in his small apartment, 6:00PM. His luck on finding anything about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on Google didn't last long. All he found was a newspaper clipping for a new night guard.

After one more hour of searching, and nothing more learned, he decided that he'd learn nothing more of Fazbear's if he searched on his computer.

 _*CRASH*_

Mike jumped, timidly staring at the direction the noise came from. His Kitchen.

 _Someone's inside... What do I do?_

He grabbed his baseball bat and slowly tip-toed toward the kitchen. He stepped so quietly and cautiously a bat would hear him. Once he got to the kitchen light switches, he saw a flat figure, not moving.

He flipped them on and sung his bat as fast as he could toward the figure.

 _*BANG*_

The light revealed pots and pans on the floor, the ones that were staggering in a pile above the kitchen sink. Under those were plates and utensils.

Mike realized his own stupidity, seeing that no one was inside his house and he forgot to do dishes. The pots and pans could've easily fallen over.

"Oh well, time to do dishes... crap..."

* * *

 **11:55PM**

 **Night 5**

Mike was stepping out of his car, locking it with his keys. He brought his Mercedes instead of the white van his family used. Mike was often embarrassed of the white van, not wanting to show it to the public, ESPECIALLY his friends.

Mike wondered to himself about what the guy on the phone had said. _A bite of some sort, right?_ His curiosity had taken the best of him, and he now had no choice but to stay and work and maybe die in this restaurant.

He also wondered why in the previous two nights, Foxy and Chica went missing and weren't active during the nights.

Once he entered the building, the lights began to dim. He sprinted down the hall, hoping to get to his office before the lights faded completely, remembering that his lights were the only ones that stayed on all night.

He made it to his office, and made sure he had his tablet, his Freddy head, and his flashlight.

The phone began to ring. _Here comes the usual call._

 _*Click*_

 _"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5!_

 _"Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one can get in or out, y'know, especially concerning any... previous employees."_

 _From what I remember last night, you guys are being investigated. So I guess the investigation led to a lockdown?_

 _"Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became... available."_

 _Wait... an employee was involved in something?_

 _Uh, we don't have replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name was...'Fredbear's Family Diner' or something like that."_

 _Fredbear's Family Diner? What if that's the first location, and the small box I saw yesterday, representing the building?_

 _"It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anyone down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

 _*Click*_

Before Mike could do anything, he heard noises coming from the hall.

In the hall was Withered Freddy.

Mike checked every camera, just to check where everyone was. Toy Chica was in the hall, Mangle hadn't moved, Toy Freddy was in the Game Area with Balloon Boy, and Toy Bonnie was in a Party Room, with his guitar.

Mike checked the Parts and Services Room, which was empty... but the only withered animatronic Mike saw out was Freddy... _Had Bonnie gone missing too?_

Mike became frightened about being all alone, and being hunted by animatronics.

As the night progressed, the animatronics weren't as aggressive as the previous night, due to lack of number. Just a pop of the Freddy Head, the winding of a music box, and the flashing of a light down a hall would do. Since Foxy wasn't there to be a douche, it felt for Mike like a ton had been taken off his shoulders. Bonnie and Chica were gone, too, making the count only seven animatronics after him.

Mike had been through a lot in the past couple of nights, but this night was on a totally different level. In a good way.

Since there were only seven animatronics after him, everything had been a bit slow. Mike was still timidly checking the cameras, but in a way he was going through the motions, like he was getting used to the required tasks to survive the night. Everything was a bit more calm the calmness Mike never had in the past four days, stressing about the next night.

Time passed, and before he knew it, it was 5:50AM.

Now that Mike wasn't panicking, he could think of what he achieved the past couple of nights.

There was a some sort of bite in the old restaurant.

Someone was murdered, probably in the old location called Fredbear's Family Diner.

Why are the robots stuffing people into suits?

Why did the withered animatronics go missing? Mike remembered the poster saying "Throwback Thursday." Were they going to used the old robots for this construction going on behind those doors?

Why do the animatronics think I'm an endoskeleton?

Why did the tablet show the bear, the building, and the death of that child?

Is the dead child involved with the reason why the robots move at night?

Mike scratched his head, confused on how to solve the mysteries of Fazbear's.

 **Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong...**

Now is what Mike was waiting for. Would the screen turn red and black like it had on his second night? Mike waited for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened.

As Mike began to lose hope, he slowly began to walk away. He slowly walked past The Toy animatronics. Mike didn't notice it, but Toy Bonnie's eyes followed his body as he stepped out the door. He looked up ahead, to see a beautiful sunrise.

Since Freddy's was located on a hill, Mike would always look at that sunrise as everything else in the world seemed so jovial, but his nights of terror, the nights he stays for just out of curiosity, would give him nightmares in his sleep. But today, he felt like nothing could go wrong the next shift, and he had this all under control.

Damn, was he wrong.

* * *

 **Night 6**

 **11:55PM**

Mike walked into the building, everything still bright and shiny as if the pizzeria hadn't closed yet.

He walked into his office, and right when he took a seat in his chair, the phone rang.

 _*Click*_

 _"Hello? Hello... uh... what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for awhile. Someone used one of the suits... we had a spare in the back... a yellow one... someone used it... now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift its safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh, we had one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again, I'll probably take the night shifts myself. Okay, good luck and good night."_

 _*Click*_

From what Mike just heard, things probably weren't going to go normally tonight. He knew he had to be ready for what ever was going to happen.

The usual noises from the hall came, and this time it was Toy Freddy. Mike checked the Parts and Services room, and it was empty. Once Mike checked everywhere, he realized Withered Freddy was gone, too. That would make all the old robots. Mike checked every camera, and winded up the music box. Toy Chica was in the Main Hall, Toy Freddy was at the end of his hall, Balloon Boy along with Mangle in the Game Area, and no one else was in sight.

Mike flipped the tablet down.

"Uh, I've never tried this before... uh..."

He jumped back behind his chair timidly, because there was a gigantic mumbling blue bunny in the office. Mike realized the Freddy head was on the desk, out of reach, so he couldn't put it on.

 _Oh, man... why is he there?! He isn't leaving!_

"Uh... hey... Mr. Endoskeleton?"

 _So they do really think I'm an endoskeleton... IT CAN SPEAK?!_

"Ya don't needa be scared... all the endos are always scared..." It spoke timidly and nervously, if almost exactly how Mike would speak if he were meeting someone new. It's ears and head lowered, it took a step forward.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be scared!" Mike yelled from behind the chair. "You're going to stuff me in a suit!"

"Well, it's my job to put you into one of them there suits." The bunny responded, "It's policy... watch! It ain't so bad!"

Mike stuck his head out from behind the chair, and saw the blue robot. It looked extremely nervous, looking in many different directions, and then it spoke.

"See? You can come out! I'm just gonna put you in a nice little suit, ya see?"

"NO!" Mike cowered back behind the chair.

"Now c'mon, let's go. I'll show you it ain't that bad!"

Without warning, the bunny reached out and grabbed Mike's hand, and started to drag him out of his office.

"No! Let me go! Please! I'll do anything!" Mike yelled as he tried to break free from the bunny's iron grip.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta put you in the suit! You'll like it once you get in there, and maybe after that we can play!"

"But you don't understand! I'm not an endoskeleton!"

"Now c'mon, don't lie to Buddy Bonnie, ok? That's what they all say!"

Mike looked into Party Room 1, to see Toy Chica in there.

"Toy Bonnie, you caught the endoskeleton?"

"Yeah!" It said in a cheerful tone, "I knew talking to it would be a great idea!"

"You talked to it? I've never tried that before!"

"Mhm! These guys are just a little nervous, that's all! I'm gonna put this one in its suit now!"

"NO! Please! Don't!" Mike plead as he was dragged down further into the hall he once shone his flashlight into.

Once they got to the Parts and Services Room, Toy Bonnie set him down on the floor and scanned for a suit while guarding the only way out: the door.

 _Great. I'm about to die! How do I show him I'm NOT an endoskeleton?_

"That's weird... all the original suits are gone. They must be participating in that Throwback Thursday thing. It's weird... they never spoke to us neither. They just went for the endo."

"I'm not an-"

"Aha! There's one!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he picked up an yellow bear costume.

"If the day guards can put endos in suits, so can I!"

"Nonononono!"

Toy Bonnie grabbed Mike, and put him sitting in the costume's mouth. Mike looked down and saw all the crossbeams and framing the phone guy was talking about.

"1,"

"NO! PLEASE!"

"2,"

"Wait!"

Toy Bonnie stopped, gave him a frustrated look, and said, "What?"

"Here." Mike took off his Night Guard badge that read "Mike Schmidt" and gave it to Toy Bonnie. "Put this on the table over there. I want Mr. Fazbear to keep it."

Toy Bonnie jumped in surprise, noticing the badge. "Wait... you're one of them night guards! You have a badge!"

 _Wait... he sees I'm a night guard!_

"Yes! See? Night Guard!" Mike yelled as he waved his badge in the air.

"Why didn't ya say so?"

"I'VE BEEN YELLING THAT THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!" Mike yelled furiously, face red. He was about ready to punch the robot in the face.

"Oh yeah... heh... follow me so I can get the gang to see."

Toy Bonnie began to walk out of the room, Mike tailing him.

"Oh, and by the way... sorry about that... and the previous nights."

Mike wondered. Should he trust the blue bunny? What if he pretended he thought he was an endoskeleton just so he could lure him into a trap?

 _Well, I should go with it... I'd still better keep an eye on him. And his friends._

"Yeah... sure..."

Toy Bonnie turned around to Mike with a concerned face.

"No really, I didn't know. Neither did my friends, except the puppet. Although he doesn't talk much and I rarely see him around."

Once they got to the office, Bonnie yelled, "HEY! Toy Gang! meet in the office, quick!"

 _I'm talking to a robot. A robot from a pizzeria._ Mike wondered in his head how the robots could talk, or maybe even think. Was it some kind of advanced technology? Since the bunny could talk, he figured he could get a couple questions answered from the bunny while the others were getting here.

"Hey... do you know anything about a bite that happened at a Fredbear's Family Diner?"

Toy Bonnie's eyes turned wide, but said, "No, I can't remember..."

Mike head metallic footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned to the hallway to see Toy Freddy and Toy Chica.

"What's up, Bon?"

"Why haven't you put the endo back in?"

Toy Bonnie shot a glare at Toy Chica. "Never call me Bon..."

Toy Chica backed away two feet. "Geez ok..."

Toy Freddy Spoke again. "Bonnie, why didn't ya suit the endo yet?"

"He isn't an endo, look! He's got a badge! We've been hunting a night guard this whole time!"

"So... we've been hunting for night guards this whole time?" Toy Freddy asked sadly.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at Mike sadly. "Have we really?" Toy Chica asked.

Mike sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Oh... is that why they stopped screaming once they got in the suit?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Ew... yeah, they... died."

Grief came upon the Toys. They never really thought that the endoskeletons they've taken care of were night guards.

Toy Freddy spoke to cheer everyone up. "... I see. C'mon guys, this guy has been through a lot. Why don't we give him a Fazbear Dinner, yeah?"

Toy Chica and Bonnie lightened up a bit. "It'll be like a birthday party!"

"Yeah... I guess..." Mike responded unsurely

They all began to walk to Party Room 1.

Toy Chica pulled out a chair for Mike, while Toy Bonnie got a paper plate.

Toy Freddy gave instructions. "Toy Bonnie, you go get the utensils and everything else. Toy Chica, Make the cake." Mike gave Toy Freddy a confused stare. "No don't worry, we're made to create parties all by ourselves!"

While they were straightening everything up, Mike still wondered: _How do the robots talk and think?_ He watched as Toy Freddy walked out of the room. He noticed, and waved cheerfully to Mike. Mike waved back cheerfully, not showing how he still didn't trust the robots. After all, they went after him the past five nights.

Toy Bonnie came back in the room, placing a fork and knife on each side of Mike's plate. Toy Chica came back in a minute after, holding a large chocolate cake. Mike's eyes widened as the robot set it down. Mike wondered.

 _Should I trust, or should I not... that cake looks delicious, but on the other hand, what if she poisoned it? Do they know how to poison food?_

Finally Toy Freddy came in, holding a large pepperoni pizza in one hand.

As he set it down, Mike smelled the aroma of the food, then back off a bit. Mike forgot he never liked the smell of pizza.

After a couple of seconds of Mike waiting as the Toy Trio watched, Toy Freddy spoke up.

"Well, aren't ya gonna dig in?"

Mike was still making a decision.

 _...why not? I'm starving anyways, since I didn't eat dinner._

Mike grabbed a slice of pizza, and took a small bite. The trio stared at him.

Mike winced for a second, expecting something, but nothing happened.

Suddenly he realized how good the pizza was, and began to chow down like a wolf. Freddy beamed as Mike looked and nodded to him in approval.

 _This is actually really good! Wow!_

Once Mike felt halfway full, he turned toward the cake, and cut out a piece onto his plate. He took a bite, and embraced the sweetness of the chocolate.

Toy Chica smiled as he cut himself a second piece.

Once he finished, the teen smiled to the animatronics, as they smiled back.

"This was really good! Now I know why the children come here, heh."

"Yup!" Toy Freddy announced, "That's the Fazbear Dinner! Has never failed, never will fail!"

"That's right!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Yep!" Toy Chica chirped.

Mike began to think how happy the gang was. He began to think second thoughts. God second thoughts.

 _I feel like I can trust them, I guess. If they hadn't killed me yet, they probably just thought I was an endoskeleton._

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong...**

Mike sighed as he heard the bells chiming from the clock.

"Well, that's the end of my shift..."

"Will you be coming back tomorrow?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yeah."

"Great!" Toy Chica exclaimed, "Mangle wasn't activated today, but she will be tomorrow! So you can meet her!"

 _Mangle's probably the spider-looking animatronic._ "Alright!"

"Shall I show you to the exit?" Toy Freddy asked politely.

"Don't mind at all"

As they walked through the main hall, they spoke.

"So, what do you think of the family?"

Mike enjoyed the company the trio gave him. "You guys were great!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you know anything about a bite in the old days of Freddy's?"

Toy Freddy thought about it, then shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it seems like I don't remember! I've only been running for a year now."

"No, it's ok."

Once they reached the door, Toy Freddy shook Mike's hand. "Hope to see you tomorrow...?"

"Mike Schmidt. Likewise Freddy."

As Mike walked toward his car, he stared at the sunrise ahead of him. He wiped off the fake smile he had given the Toys. He also faked the happiness. He really was freaked out by how the robots could speak and think... were they sentient?

* * *

 **A/N: Mike finally gets to taste the bright side of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I hope y'all enjoyed the long chapter! Until next time!**


	5. A Dark Night 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the fifth chapter of my story!**

 **I need a little advice, so I you could review how I'm doing, what I'm doing wrong, and If there's any way to improve my writing! I'll also respond to any questions you guys may have. If it's about later in the story, I may not fully answer. :)**

 **There is a great reference to the video game "Punch Out!" And I might even make a short fic about it.**

 **Beige is a color consisting of a mix between light brown and white. Some will probably need this note for later in the story.**

 **Just be aware, there are some foreshadowing events in most chapters.**

 **Also, I'm writing in my gloves because its sooooo cold where I live, so this chapter may have spelling errors.**

 **That's all, so as always I hope you enjoy today's Chapter!**

* * *

 **11:30PM**

 **Night 7**

"ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz..."

 ***RIIIIING***

"GAAAAAH!"

Mike jumped up from his alarm clock. He didn't remember it always being this loud. He glared at it and moved the bed sheets off of him.

He scratched his eyes and moved out of bed, facing a wall. His old champions wall. Mike sighed as he remembered the wins and loses of his highschool boxing career.

The boxing career was the reason he fleed back to this old town.

"Those were the days..."

Mike shook those thoughts about boxing away and remembered: He has a night shift to get to.

The night before, Mike learned the animatronics could walk, talk, and maybe even could think. Mike thought very strangely of them, but he'd try to act normal around them...

He lit a small smile on his face, and put on his Night Guard uniform, incase Mr. Fazbear or Kurt checked in on him.

As he walked outside, it began to rain. Mike sighed and stepped into his car. Nothing was going to ruin tonight.

On his way there, he thought about how the robots could talk, think, do their own thing. Why could they do their own thing? What enabled them to? Mike was now for sure going to keep this job for over a month, just out of curiosity. He wondered if anyone else knew about the robots being... sentient.

Once he arrived he checked his watch.

12:00AM. Great. Once he stepped out, his shoe went into an inch deep puddle, and he immediately became drenched from the oncoming rainfall.

 _Today's just not my day, I guess._ Mike thought as he took his foot out, and shook it a little bit, not affecting the wet state it was in. That's when Mike just realized he forgot an umbrella.

 _God dammit Mike._

Mike ran to the doors of the pizzeria, and immediately felt how wet his uniform was.

As he walked into the building, he embraced the heat as it blew in his cold, wet face.

He looked around the Game Area, looking around to see if the sentient animatronics were activated yet. He looked up on the stage, the curtains still closed. He began to hear whispers, most likely coming from the stage.

"Hey, I hear footsteps."

"Is it Mike?"

"That's what you said his name was, right?"

"Yes, now hush. Let me take a look outside."

Mike knew that was the likeable toy animatronics coming from behind the curtains. Toy Freddy peeked out from the curtains cautiously. Once he saw Mike, shivering from the wet uniform, Toy Freddy smiled.

"Alright guys! It's him."

"Yeah!"

"He's back!"

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica stepped out from behind the curtains. Toy Chica gasped.

"Look at him! Poor Mike all soggy and sad! C'mon Toy Bonnie! Let's get him a towel."

As they walked toward the Main Hall, Toy Freddy walked up to Mike.

"So you're back! Glad to see you!"

"Hey Toy Freddy!" Mike said, trying to act casual.

"It must be a storm out there tonight."

"Yep, just wish I brought an umbrella."

"No, don't worry, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are getting you a couple of towels!"

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie came back with five towels, and they threw the upon Mike. Once Mike grasped the towels, the warmth of them coursed through his veins. They were so warm... just like when he received his two night guard uniforms... two night guard uniforms...

"That's it! I have spare uniforms in my desk!" Mike exclaimed.

 ***BOOM***

Mike jumped and cowered at the loud bellow of thunder.

"Was that thunder?" Toy Chica asked.

"Yes." Toy Freddy answered, "Now Mike, you should hurry and get your clothes on. I don't think anyone likes the feeling of wet clothes." He chuckled.

"Ok." Mike responded, running away from them, towards the bathrooms.

 ***CRACK***

Mike ran over to his desk in his office. He opened the drawer and found just what he needed. He grabbed the uniform and also a flashlight he had used the previous nights to defend himself against the many animatronics. Mike also brought his metal bat, so the wet clothes could hang. He ran as fast as he could into the bathrooms to change, because he hated the feeling of wet clothes. Wet purple clothes. Mike stepped inside and realized he didn't need the bat, because he could just hand his clothes over the wall separating the stalls. Once he fixed his badge onto his new, dry, uniform, he began to walk out of the stall, flashlight and metal bat in each hand.

 ***RUMBLE***

*BZZT-BZZT-BZZZ _ZZZZ_ ZZ _ZZZZZ_ TT*

The lights above slowly dimmed as the power drained out. Eventually, it was pitch black, to the point where he couldn't see a thing. Luckily for Mike, even though he was a coward, he wasn't as afraid of the dark as most people were. "Stupid thunder." Mike grumbled as he took out his flashlight, shining it at the bathroom door.

"Freddy?" Mike called out once he stepped out of the bathroom door. "Bonnie?" "Chica?" Why would he call out their names?

As Mike continued down the Main Hall toward the Game Area, he began to feel an eerie feeling like something was behind him.

He turned around, and right as he did, he jumped back and fell to the floor.

Mike's flashlight shone on the spider-like animatronic, Mangle, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

 ***BOOM***

Without thinking, Mike swung the metal bat at the animatronic, and she placed her hand over the place Mike had hit.

Then Mangle did something Mike didn't expect.

She began to cry.

Well, tears didn't fall out of her eyes, but it sounded like she was crying.

Mike suddenly felt horrible for what he did, even though he didn't mean it.

"Nononono, I'm sorry! You just startled me! I promise it wasn't on purpose!"

She sniffled a couple more times before she spoke. "It's ok. The-the Fazbear Family forgives when any-any friend says sor-ry..."

Mangle sadly and slowly came from the ceiling. Once she got down, she became a little happier, and hoped to make a new friend, even though her target whacked her with a stick. It was a habit of the Fazbear Family.

"I see it's a black-out. Now let's see what Toy Fred could think to do in this lack of light predicament... wanna be friends?"

Mike, still a little freaked out from the spider-fox, slowly nodded. _If this one is like the others, I can maybe trust her, even though they all may act weird._

"Sure."

"Yay!" Her face was lit with delight.

Mike walked with the animatronic down the Main Hall, Mike shining his light down toward the Game Area. He began ask her questions, just so he could get on the good side of her so she wouldn't do any harm to him.

"So... you're Mangle?"

Mangle sighed sadly. "I prefer Funtime Foxy, but sure, Mangle for short."

Mike felt a little sorry for her, although he never wondered about Mangle's messed up state.

"How'd you get so... mangled? I know they didn't build you like that."

Mangle's face became even droopier that before. "The children... I don't think they like me..."

Mike gasped. "Children did this to you?!"

Mangle nodded. "Yes, it was a trio of children, they ripped me apart day after day. The day guards kept needing to fix me, until they got lazy enough to just say I was a take apart build again attraction. That's how I earned the name," Mangle's face became slightly angrier,

 ***BOOM***

"Mangle."

Lightning flashed as she said her nickname.

 _Wow._ Mike thought, _She must've had a rough year by now. That definitely wasn't a good start with her._

He began to feel sorry for the robot... _Why am I feeling sorry for the thing?_

Mike, confused in his head, tried to speak again.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this..."

"No, no, by all means it's fine. Everyone must ask that question."

Mike moved on to his next question:

"Does anyone else know you guys can... speak, and think at your own will?"

Mangle's face grew angrier that it was before. "Yes. Two men know every detail about us... One died a horrible death. He deserved it. The other... is somewhere out there."

Was this a touchy subject too? Had Mike gone in the wrong direction again?

"Just please, don't tell anyone. Our little secret, right?"

"Yeah, got it." Mike responded to the white fox. "Uh... um... do you know anything about a Bite that happened a while back?"

Mangle's face grew calmer, back to her normal state. "Sorry, I don't think so."

 _Phew. She's back to normal._

As they walked into the Game Area, they began to call out for the others.

 **HAHAHAH!**

"What was that?!" Mike asked, clinging on to Mangle. Mike realizing what he just did, bounced away from her shyly.

"Hold on." Mangle said slightly annoyed, "Stay right here. I know who that is."

 ***CRACK***

Mike stood cautiously still, surrounded by arcades. Once Mangle left, Mike heard that noise again, the one that wasn't the thunder.

 **Hello.**

Mike jumped and looked around left and right, searching for the sound.

Mike turned behind him, and saw something move from behind an arcade. He began to walk toward it, slowly. Once he looked behind it, nothing was there.

 **HI!**

Mike jumped as the noise came from right behind him. He turned around and fell to the floor.

 **HAHAHAH! HAHAHA! HAHAHAH!**

Along on the floor with him as the little Balloon Boy, laughing uncontrollably.

"I got ya! **HAHAHAHA!** Got ya! You were sooooo scaaaared! **HAHAHAH!** "

Mike grew furious. A little kid robot made a fool out of an 18 year old teen. He rarely felt the urge to, but his fists slowly began to turn green. His piano running theme he'd listen to played inside him.

As he began to stand again, there came a voice from the past at the back of his head.

 _"Hit 'em Mac, hit 'em!"_

 ***RUMBLE***

 _"Left jab, right jab, not enough baby!"_

 _"World Circuit's all yours, baby!"_

Soon, Mike felt as alive as he did back a few years ago. The anger Mike tried to hold back grew, and grew, until he couldn't hold it back anymore. Mike's rare alternate personality gained control, the personality that cause him his fame.

No one made a fool out of Little Mac.

 ***BOOM***

Mike began to punch the heck out of Balloon Boy, swinging left and right at the speed of light.

 _"Left, right, left, right, keep 'em moving!"_

Every punch he threw he became even angrier. Tons of emotion flew through Mike's veins every punch. Balloon Boy was stunned in the air, and somehow he stayed in place while Mike jabbed him, each punch harder than the last one. Eventually, after what seemed like a minute of punching, his fists grew yellow.

 _"Star punch Mac!"_

Mike threw his last blow at Balloon Boy, knocking him back about 15 feet.

He looked at his shining hands as his panting slowed down, until his fists became a normal shade of beige.

 ***CRACKLE***

He looked at Balloon Boy, struggling to get up as he held on to a wall.

His anger faded, and he smiled. He hadn't felt _that_ kind of excitement in a while. He only felt the kind of excitement you get once you are told 10 killer robots are after you.

"Wow... that felt good." He said as he smiled back down at his spotless fists.

Once he looked up, he saw Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle staring at him, looking like they just saw a ghost.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Ya-ye-ye-you...buh-buh-buh-balloon..." Was all Toy Bonnie could say.

"Yeah, I get a little heated sometimes.

Toy Freddy finally spoke up. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Mike shrugged. "Well, I was a boxer a couple years ago, I guess." He didn't realize it, but he began to get used to the talking animatronics.

"What's boxing?" Toy Chica asked.

"Well, it's like a fight, but you can only punch, and-"

"Blah, blah, BLA- _*Wheeze*_ all that matters is that I scared you!"

 ***RUMBLE***

Mike gave Balloon Boy a fierce glare, and then Balloon Boy gulped then shut up.

It was silent for a little bit, but Mangle wanted to keep things alive, so she decided to speak up. "Well, from what I heard, none of us properly introduced ourselves! Toy Freddy, wanna start?"

All the toys began to snap in an upbeat rhythm, which was to make the introduction fun, and jovial.

Toy Freddy went first. "I'm Toy Freddy! Leader of the band and lead singer, too! I've got many talents to demonstrate to you!"

Toy Bonnie stepped forward to Mike. "I'm Toy Bonnie, the guitarist, I can put people in shock! With my moves, my rhythm, I can jam! LET'S ROCK!"

Everyone stepped back a little from Toy Bonnie. He looked around and shrugged. "Sorry, heh..."

Toy Chica turned to Mike. "Hey, I'm Toy Chica, and I'm a bit of a smarty! I can bake great cakes so c'mon let's party!"

"Well hey, it's Funtime Foxy, telling stories all day! I've got a ton of energy so, hey, let's play!"

The all turned to Balloon Boy, who was barely standing against a wall.

" **Hi.** I'm Balloon Boy, I'm the greatest there ever was ya'll scrubs here?! I should be king of the world and none of you should be telling me what to do because I am king and I hand out balloons to all the peasants out there in the world for I am he the great Balloon B- _*Wheeeeeze*_ "

 ***BOOM***

Toy Bonnie face-palmed at Balloon Boy, who was now spazzing on the ground. Toy Freddy turned to Mike.

"Sorry, but he's always like this, unless we're on the hunt for the endoskeleton- oops..."

"No, no, it's fine."

When Balloon Boy finally stopped spazzing, Mangle picked him up.

"What're you doing?! You can't pick up the all mighty Balloon Boy!"

Mangle furiously dragged Balloon Boy down the hall. "You, my friend, are staying in Party Room 4 for the rest of the night."

Balloon Boy began to spaz once she spoke.

"I don't wanna! Leave me alone! INHALE MY DO-"

Mangle slammed the door.

As Mangle walked back, she saw a blur from outside the window. She walked up to it, and when she looked outside, she saw nothing. Nothing but bushes and rain.

 ***CRACKLE***

And lightning.

Mangle shrugged as she continued down the Main Hall.

Once she got back, Mike introduced himself.

"Uh, hey guys." Mike wasn't as upbeat as the other's introductions were. "I'm Mike, 18 year old Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yay."

The four toys fell to the floor in laughter, Mike again saying, "What?"

Mangle spoke up, remembering how dark it was and the only reason they were able to see was because of Mike's flashlight,

"Hey guys? How'll we fix this blackout problem?"

Toy Freddy sadly responded.

"I've tried everything. Flicking on and off the lightswitches, and stuff. they won't turn on. But look at the bright side, guys! We met a new member of the band!"

Mike looked all around. "You guys really think of me like that?"

 ***BOOM***

The five jumped and hugged each other.

"See guys?" Toy Freddy said cheerfully, "It looks like we've got another member in the band!"

That's when Mike realized the thing about the robots: They acted like Mike was part of the family.

He began to smile, because he hadn't had that feeling of someone having your back in a long time, since he lived by himself in an apartment.

The light slowly began to turn back on, and the all released each other.

"Hey the lights are coming back on!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong...**

"Awww..." Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica said in unison.

"Look's like it's time for me to head home." Mike sighed sadly, now wanting to find out more about the robots.

"Well, just remember," Toy Freddy said as Mike walked away, "This is you're second home!"

"I will!" Mike said as he walked out. The rain had stopped, and the sun was slowly rising behind the hills ahead.

Mike now knew he could trust the animatronics for sure. Weeeell, not as much for Balloon Boy.

As Mike got in his car, he smiled to himself.

Even though he didn't get many answers to the questions he had, he now learned one thing about himself.

He now was a fan of Fazbear's.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this was a pretty good ending for a night! Mike finally got used to the talking animatronics!**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a good day!**


	6. The Great Paddleball Chase

**A/N:** **Hello, and welcome back to the story!** **Thanks for choosing to read this chapter!**

 **Last chapter we found out the four toy animatronics were like a happy family, while Balloon Boy is there, just being a douche. Mike is a former boxer, and he hit Mangle with a bat! Which made Mangle cry. :(**

 **In this chapter, we meet a trouble-making trio. You'll see how they caused trouble.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **11:55AM**

 **Daytime - Pre-Night 8**

Mr. Fazbear called Mike, to receive his paycheck of $120. Mike was delighted to hear that, after what he went through the first six nights, he felt like he deserved the money.

So Mike decided he'd eat at Freddy's and get his paycheck. He'd kill two birds with one stone. Mike wanted to look nice in front of his boss, so he wore his favorite dark skinny jeans and a jacket.

Once Mike arrived, he walked straight past the Game Area, and saw the trio of animatronics on the stage, performing. Mike waved, which may have looked weird to the parents. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy didn't respond, but Toy Chica winked at Mike, seeing him in the sea of loud and noisy children. Mike waved again, and continued toward the Main Hall. Once he had reached the Main Hall, he looked at a door next to the bathrooms. Once he walked to it, he saw that the door was labeled "Employees Only."

He opened the door, and walked down the long, narrow, hallway, which drained all the noise of the pizzeria's customers.

Mike reached the end and opened the door.

Mike saw Mr. Fazbear, who was filling out some kind of paperwork. He looked up, and once he saw Mike, he smiled.

"Hey, long time no see Mike!"

"Mr. Fazbear, it's been a week."

"That's a long time for me! So, the reason I called you here today is that I just wanted to congratulate you on completing your first half of trial weeks!"

"First half?"

"Yes!" Mr. Fazbear said delightfully, but his voice became more serious, "Most people don't last-I mean stay... you know what I mean..."

Mike nodded. He knew the pain Mr. Fazbear went through on going down to check on the night guard, and looking in the parts and services room to see a bloody suit lying on the floor.

"Yes, so we have one more trial week for you, and you get paid the same $120. If you survi-stay the whole week, you'll be the official night guard of Freddy Fazbear's!"

"Yay." Mike said in a monotonous tone.

 _Piece of cake. Those animatronics are no harm at all. Weeeell, there's Balloon Boy as an exception, but still, this is gonna be easy._

"Alright, have you seen the posters for the event called "Throwback Thursday?"

Mike thought hard, but he remembered seeing one on his first day, and he remembered Toy Bonnie mentioning it. Mike wondered if he should tell Mr. Fazbear about the sentient animatronics, but he remembered what Mangle said.

 _"Just please, don't tell anyone. Our little secret, right?"_

 _"Yeah, got it."_

"Ahem, Mike?"

Mike shook his head and nodded. "Yes?"

"Alright," Mr. Fazbear continued, "As I was saying, Throwback Thursday is the grand reopening of the second half of the Pizzeria!"

 _What...?_

"It's going to feature all the original animatronics, ya'know, the ones that were in the parts and services room."

 _Oh, no..._

"Yeah! we're even giving Foxy his own little cove back! We have all the materials from the old location, and they're a little dusty, but they'll be shiny in no time!"

 _Great..._ Mike moaned, but Mr. Fazbear luckily didn't hear.

"You start this Thursday, which is the night after tomorrow."

Mike nodded gloomily. "Yes sir."

Mr. Fazbear was concerned at Mike's sad gestures, but he remembered what the robots did at night.

"Oh, by the way, the old animatronics shouldn't be acting up like they used to at night. In fact, I'll have Kurt check them out before you start, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"And with that, here's you check of $120, Mike Schmidt, congratulations!"

Mr. Fazbear handed Mike the check, and Mike stared at it.

"You're free to go!"

"Alright, bye Mr. Fazbear."

"Goodbye, and good luck!"

As Mike shut the door on his way out, he could hear Mr. Fazbear sigh as he got back to the paperwork.

Once Mike got back into the Main Hall, Mike saw that the Toys were walking around the Game Area, off the stage. Down the Party Room Hall, he saw Kurt, looking at the tablet. Once he looked up and saw Mike, he waved. Mike waved back, and walked down the Main Hall.

Once he got to the Game Area, He remembered: he was gonna have some pizza for lunch.

Mike went to the kitchen counter and ordered a medium pepperoni pizza and a Dr. Pepper.

The woman working at the counter gave Mike a little slip of paper that read 12 to put on his table.

As Mike sat down at his table, he watched as the children played with the video games and talked with the animatronics.

 **Hi.**

Mike sighed and looked down to see a Balloon Boy looking up at him.

"Hello, Mr. Pak-a-Punch."

"Hello Balloon Bastard."

" **HAHAHAH!** Funny names! **HAHAHAH!** "

"Shut up, will ya?"

Balloon Boy looked at the ground, and then looked up again.

"If I could, I would annoy the heck out of you! But since it's daytime... want a balloon?"

Balloon Boy gestured his hand toward Mike, his hand holding a balloon.

"Um, no thanks."

"Ok then," Balloon Boy shrugged, "Suit yourself!"

Mike watched as Balloon Boy waddled away toward a crowd of children next to the Balloons.

"Your order, sir?"

Mike turned and looked up at a waitress, holding his pizza and his drink.

"Thanks."

The waitress looked at him strangely. "Don't you work here?"

"Yeah. I'm the night guard."

She gasped, and bombarded him with questions. "Is it that bad at night?!" "Is it true what they say?"

Mike responded calmly. "Mhm. Now could you please let me enjoy my lunch, heh?"

The waitress, still wide-eyed, nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Once Mike finished most of the pizza and his Dr. Pepper, he put the leftovers inn a small box and put the small box in a bag.

"Hey Mike!"

Mike jumped and turned around, to see the blue bunny.

"Hey Toy Bonnie."

"Just wanted to say hi. You working tonight?"

"Of course."

"Yesss! Then we can play, without the black out. That really stunk. Alright, see ya tonight!"

"Bye."

Mike was about to get up and leave when he realized; He didn't know or see how Mangle interacted with the children or how she played. He remembered her saying something about storytelling. Mike got up and headed for Kid's Cove, just to see what she was up to.

* * *

 **POV: Funtime Foxy**

Mangle was telling her stories and adventures that she and her paddleball went on. There were a group of children surrounding her, and three children standing against the wall, in the back.

"So I knocked all the prototypes backward with this very paddleball, into the ice lake! They ran out of the lake, never came back, never to be seen again. The end!"

"Yay!" the children cheered, except the three, smirking in the back.

"Alright guys, time's up I hope ya'll enjoy the rest of your day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Mangle gestured them to leave.

All, the children ran out, except for one boy, who walked up to Mangle. The boy had short brown hair with brown eyes, staring at Mangle. He looked about four foot and he wore blue jeans and a green shirt with the Freddy Fazbear logo.

Mangle looked down at the boy, and smiled.

"How can I help you, young man?"

The boy shyly stared at the ground, then looked up at Mangle

"Can I hear the story of how you got all mangled up, Foxy?"

Mangle sighed sadly, ears dropping. "I'm sorry kid, but-"

"Hey, we can, kiddo."

The trio standing near the wall earlier was now walking toward Mangle and the little boy.

The one in front had black hair, brown eyes, peach skin, and freckles all over his face. The boy to his left had brown hair, blue eyes, and peach skin as well. The boy to his right had blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles all over his face as well. They all wore a black baseball hat backwards, hiding most of their messy hair.

"You." Mangle glared at the trio.

"Well, if it isn't the Mangle, living in its natural habitat. Hey kiddo, I'm Billy. Brown haired boy is Bob. Blondey over to my right is Joe. We did this to that hunk of junk."

The little boy, looking up at the trio, pointed to Mangle. "Hey, she's really cool! Don't say mean things to her!"

Billy pushed the kid aside and smirked at Mangle. "Well, adventures with your paddleball, eh?"

Billy grabbed the paddleball from the ground before Mangle could grasp it.

"Hey!" Mangle began to look teary-eyed.

"Not anymore, sucker!" The trio ran and laughed outside Kid's Cove, leaving a sobbing Mangle and a kid petting her back.

"Hey! Come back here!" The kid yelled as they shut the door.

* * *

 **POV: Mike**

Mike was about to walk into the Kid's Cove, when three kids ran out, laughing and holding a paddle ball.

Mike ran inside, seeing the crying Mangle and the little boy patting her.

"It's ok, I'll get 'em!"

"What happened?!" Mike asked, worried about Mangle.

"They ran off with her paddleball!" the boy exclaimed.

Mike, remembering seeing the trio of boys, became furious.

Mike began to run outside.

"Hey wait for me!"

Mike turned around to see the little boy tailing behind him.

"You're coming?"

"Of course!" The child responded, "She's my idol, after all!"

"Alright, let's go!" Mike motioned.

Mike looked everywhere, and found the trio running outside the front doors.

"C'mon! They're down there!" Mike yelled to the boy.

Once they got outside, Mike looked left and right, to see a blur running down the giant hill they were on top of.

They chased them down the hill, dodging the trees in the way.

The chase for the paddleball continued, and they soon got down to the city, which was a quarter mile away from the hill.

The boys ran down an alley, and Mike followed. Once Mike turned to take a look in the alley, he groaned.

The alley was like a maze of garbagecans, walls, sandbags, and even more brick walls.

"C'mon sir! We can get 'em! They're trapped now!"

 _Gee, way to look on the bright side, kid._

They ran into the maze, expecting the kids to be hiding.

Let's just say they got more than expected.

Once they got in, they split up, hoping to take them down faster and see which one had the paddleball.

Mike ran fast, down each aisle, seeing nothing.

 _*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*_

Mike was bombarded with a rainbow of paint balls to the side.

"Ouch! When I get my hands on those cunts..."

Mike ran fast around the alley maze, making swift left and right turns.

Mike found Bob, down the end of a pathway. He had no gun, but there were pathways intersecting with this one. Mike charged, only to be hit by a barrage of paintballs from the side.

Mike snarled as Bob made a quick escape toward his right. Mike followed, only to quickly lose him.

Mike's anger built up as the cycle continued, and he kept getting hit by more and more paintballs.

Eventually, an idea came to Mike's mind.

 _What if I could get on top of these damn walls?_

Mike searched everywhere for a way he could get up. The walls, trashcans, and sandbags were only a foot above his head. He grabbed the top of a wall, and climbed to the top.

The maze was gigantic, and Mike found the trio running together with the paddleball and two paintball guns, and the other boy running close by, not knowing he was near them.

He jumped over the walls of bricks, sandbags, and trashcans, and eventually got near above the trio, without them noticing.

" _*Pant*_ Those guys..." Billy began, "They're persistent! They followed us all the way here! But don't worry boys, we lost 'em. This paddleball is ours!"

"Yeah!"

"SUPRISE!" Mike jumped out from behind, and snatched the two guns mid-air from their hands. His body was covered in paint, which scared the boys as they were also surprised.

He then pointed them at the trio and yelled out to his companion.

"Hey! I got 'em cornered! Get over here!"

Soon the boy showed up, and Mike handed him a paintball gun.

"Alright," Mike glared as he spoke, "Give back the paddleball, and no one will get shot anymore. Geez, how do your parents handle you idiots?"

"Shut up." Billy snapped. He threw Mangle's paddleball to the ground. "There's your stupid paddleball. You guys are desperate as hell."

Mike grabbed, the paddleball, but as he did, the trio ran away, splitting in different directions. Mike sighed, and looked at his luckily not damaged watch.

"2:30. Let's head back before your mother gets worried."

"Yeah." The boy responded. "By the way, My name is Donnie."

"I'm Mike. Thanks for helping me catch them."

"I didn't really help, you did all the work!"

"Let's head back."

They both navigated their way out of the maze, and ran back to the hill where the pizzeria lay.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 **2:35PM**

"Donnie Gerald, please report to the front desk, You mother is waiting for you here!"

Mike and Donnie ran through the front doors of Freddy's, Mike covered in paint and Donnie spotless.

Donnie spotted his mother, and ran up to her. Donnie's mother turned around, to see her son running toward her, and they hugged, tears coming from the mother's eyes.

Donnie's mother then told Donnie it was time to go home, and Donnie kept talking all the way out of Freddy's

"Bye Mike!" Donnie waved.

"Bye!" Mike waved back cheerfully.

"Mommy, you won't believe the adventure me and a buddy went on today! So These three guys..."

Mike looked at the paddleball. It looked brand new, even after the trouble trio got their hands on it.

He walked into Kid's Cove, the room empty but a crying Mangle in the corner.

Mike walked up to Mangle, and she looked up, to see her paddleball.

She gasped, and hugged Mike, not caring or noticing the paint.

"You got it back?! Thank you!"

Mike shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, it was nothing."

"Well, it must've been something!" Mangle interrupted, "You're full of sticky paint!"

"No, really," Mike repeated, "It's fine. I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks Mike!" Mangle hugged Mike one last time, squeezing to the point where Mike couldn't breathe.

"Mangle...breathe...please..."

Mangle backed off. "Oh, oops..."

 _*GAAAAASP*_

" Gee, I wish I could repay you somehow... oh well. Maybe later! Well, see you tonight Mike!"

Mike waved back, for he couldn't speak because of the extra-tight hug.

 _Wow, I'm glad that's finally over._ Mike thought to himself as he walked out of the pizzeria. He then realized:

 _W_ _hat if the check he received flew out of his pocket?!_

Mike checked his pocket, and pulled out the folded check.

"Phew." Mike sighed in relief. As he got to his car, he felt accomplished, knowing that he helped a person... or animatronic today.

Well, he felt accomplished until he realized he ruined his favorite pair of jeans.

* * *

 **The End**

 **What a happy ending! Heh.**

 **Yay. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. The Phone Calls

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to Chapter 7 of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Puzzle**

 **As you may have noticed, I've changed the story title from More Than Just Five Nights.**

 **If you want me to change it back, or if you want to talk about the new title, review! I'm not holding you back! XD**

 **Also, I've updated a few of my previous chapters, cause I thought I didn't do that well of a job on them. So, why don't ya take a look at those!**

 **I haven't gotten to the _dark_ part of the story yet, so get ready...**

 **When I saw Mangle with the paddleball in the FNAF World trailer, I knew I had to make a reference! The cuteness levels were off the charts!**

 **The Marionette/The Puppet is introduced, but only for a little bit. He will be thoroughly introduced later in the story.**

 **This chapter is focused on Mike trying to get more information from the phone guy. It's basically a recap for the phone calls.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Night 8**

 **11:30**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

It was a late evening in Freddy's. The animatronics hadn't been activated yet, since it wasn't twelve yet. All the lights were still on, and everything looked shiny, as usual.

In the Prize Corner, a giant present box slowly began to creak open. A voice came from the box.

"Hello, anyone there?" Two white pinprick eyes could be seen from box.

Nobody responded.

With that, the Marionette popped out looking around the pizzeria.

Little had anyone known, the puppet had been watching the past week. He got a glimpse of the night guard, but already he didn't like the him at all. In fact, he didn't like any night guards at presumed them all to be dangerous, after a certain incident back then.

He floated around the pizzeria, making sure the night guard hadn't broken or moved anything.

Once he scanned every location, he floated toward the double doors Mike had seen the first day. The doors with that "Throwback Thursday" sign.

Marionette slightly creaked open the door, and he nodded once he saw what was behind it.

He shut it accidentally, making a noise to loud for comfort.

"Hey Bon, you hear that?"

"DON'T CALL ME BON!"

"Sorry, I forgot. Wanna see where that noise came from?"

"I dunno. It might be Mike! Let's see."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica jumped out from the stage, surprising the marionette.

Toy Bonnie saw him. "Hey Puppet!"

Puppet sighed. "Hi."

"Watch ya doin' out before 12?" Toy Chica questioned, "Well... it's 11:55 but still!"

"None of your business." Puppet snapped. He then remembered he wanted to ask they why they hadn't been chasing the night guard the past two days.

"Why aren't you chasing the endoskeleton anymore?"

"Didn't you hear?" Toy Bonnie responded, "He's not an endo, he's a night guard!"

Puppet sighed again. They figured it out.

"Oh. I'll be going back in my box then."

"Bye Puppet!"

"See ya later!"

Puppet sighed for a third time as he stepped into his box. The Toys weren't chasing the dangerous night guard, his music box wasn't playing, and worst of all, the withered ones haven't been activated to keep the Toys under control. Even though the withered animatronics haven't encountered the Toy animatronics yet.

Puppet saw the door open.

"Guess who?" Mike asked as he walked in.

Puppet quickly jumped into his box and shut the top, hoping the night guard wouldn't see him.

* * *

 **Mike Schmidt**

 **11:30**

Mike thought about all he has done the past 7 nights as he packed up for his shift at Freddy's. He also wanted to find out more, like what happened back then that put this place out of order.

He shook his head, remembering he should find out more today. The animatronics seem to be no help, even though they were older than he was. Maybe he'd tell the animatronics to leave him alone today, just for one night. Even though they were fun, they'd distract him in his search or whatever. The phone was helpful, maybe he'd better check through its history.

That settled it. He'd be in the office, with no one bothering him.

The boy set out for Freddy's, ready for whatever happened tonight.

* * *

"Guess who?" Mike asked as he walked in.

"Mike!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

"He's back!" Toy Chica yelled as she walked up to him.

Mike looked around, and saw no one else but the bunny and the chicken.

"Where are the others?"

"Not activated yet." Toy Bonnie responded, "They probably will soon, though."

"Alright guys listen," He began, "I want to be alone tonight."

"Aw..." Toy Bonnie groaned.

"Why?" Toy Chica asked.

"I've got... business... to attend to. Tell the others not to bother me, please." Mike responded. He wasn't fully lying, he just wasn't giving full detail.

"Alright." Toy Bonnie sighed, "Tell us when you're done, so we can play."

"Sure," Mike responded, making his way through some arcades. "See ya later guys."

Mike walked into his office, and looked at the phone that lay on his desk.

He replayed the past six tapes he had received the previous nights, hoping to actually gain knowledge by listening and understanding.

The guard played the first one.

 _"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

 _"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_ **-** _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

 _"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume o_ _n, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

 _"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot._ _So, don't worry about the place going dark._ _Yeah.. just don't listen to the rumors lately, I've heard some and they're just awful. But don't worry, that old restaurant was left to rot. Especially after the Bite... Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Ok." Mike sighed. He jotted down a couple note on a small notepad.

Night 1:

-From Kurt said, this took place in 1987, and the messages were for the night guards to settle in  
-It was a summer job  
-Guy is very reassuring of the place being safe  
-The animatronics can sense a criminal from a mile away  
-They could walk around during the day  
-Person who worked there was only the second guard  
-First guard complained about condition  
-The animatronics though you were an endoskeleton  
-A Bite recently occurred according to the guy on the phone

"So, I pretty much knew all of that." Mike sighed as he realized he got no new information.

"Time to roll the second tape."

 _A"h...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

 _"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever."_

 _"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too."_

 _"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

 _"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

Mike looked again at his notepad.

Night 2:

-Still very reassuring that everything is safe  
-Old animatronics were used at the old location, meaning there was a Freddy Fazbear's between Fredbear's Family Diner and the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza  
-Old animatronics smelled  
-Newer robots replaced the old ones  
-Foxy was always glitchy  
-Lights would always cause a system restart  
-Puppet was always thinking

"Puppet! That's right!" Mike exclaimed. He had completely forgotten there was a puppet. _I wonder if he's sentient... too._

Mike thought about the puppet. He had never seen it out before, and he wondered it he should check on it.

"Well, I should check the puppet's bo-"

"Hey, Mike."

Mike looked up from his notepad and saw Toy Freddy.

"Didn't the other guys tell you?" Mike asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, what did they not tell me?"

"Oh. Alright Fred. Do you remember anything about the old location you worked at? I know I already asked you his before, but-"

"I remember some things... We were some new models replacing some older models... We've never met them, but Toy Bonnie says he's seen them in the Back Room. We had to stop walking around the pizzeria near the time we shut down... I forgot why though..."

"No, it's ok. You're doing great." Mike reassured the bear.

"We were only open a short couple of weeks... the reason we shut down... I can't remember..."

Toy Freddy began to twitch violently.

"Stop thinking! Stop!" Mike panicked, hoping not to break him. Toy Freddy stopped twitching, and he looked at Mike. Mike then remembered he had one more question; about what Mangle had said about not telling anyone that they could think and speak freely.

"Hey... why can't I tell anyone that you guys can think and speak freely? Mangle said to keep it a secret."

Toy Freddy jumped back. "Did you tell anyone?!"

Mike, confused, told him no.

"Ok, good. If anyone found out, we'd get..." Toy Freddy shivered, "Scrapped."

"Why?"

"Well, they'd think that there was something wrong with us..."

Mike understood. "I see. I won't tell anyone."

Freddy nodded, then walked back down the hall. "I'll see what the others are up to. I was just activated. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Mike looked at his notepad, for he had taken a couple notes from Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy:

\- 1987 location shut down within a few weeks after it was opened  
-Toy animatronics had to stop walking around for a reason he couldn't remember  
-There was a reason for pizzeria shutting down so quickly  
-Never tell anyone about the sentient animatronics

With that, Mike pulled out the third tape.

 _"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"_

 _"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just 'The Mangle.' Uh..."_

 _"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close."_

 _"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

This tape made Mike feel sorry for Mangle. Even back then Mangle was messed with.

Night 3:

-Still very reassuring  
-They thought Mangle was a kid-friendlier version of Foxy  
-Kids kept tampering with Mangle  
-Management became lazy about fixing Mangle and called her a take apart and put back together attraction  
-Employees referred to her as The Mangle  
-Rumors back then weren't true  
-Nothing gone wrong

"Did I hear my name?" Mangle climbed in the office through the ceiling, a jovial look on her face.

Mike looked downward in sorrow.

"Yes, and I don't think you'd want to hear why..."

"Oh," Mangle's ears drooped, "Is it about... back then?"

"...yeah..."

"Let me see..." Mangle looked up, thinking hard.

"The kids who were taking me apart back then... they were like the kids you encountered this morning..."

"I guess history just has a habit of repeating itself..." Mike sighed.

"We shut down early... I felt guilty... I forgot why..."

"Alright, "Mike stopped her, "You can stop now."

Mangle shook her head, and she was still on the ceiling.

"Alright, I don't think I want to think about the old location anymore..." She giggled a bit.

"I'll be getting back to work then." Mike stated, "See ya later Mangle."

"See ya!" She climbed away, down into the slightly dark hall.

Mike took a couple notes about Mangle.

Mangle:

-She was treated the worst out of all the toys  
-Felt guilty after the restaurant shut down

Mike pulled out the fourth tape, and played it.

 _"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"_

 _"Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted."_

 _"Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."_

 _"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

Mike became slightly agitated, about how retarded the staff was about safety.

Night 4:

-An investigation took place the day before night 4  
-They may have had to shut down for a few days  
-Animatronics just stared at adults

Why would the bots stare at the adults?

Mike shook that thought out of his head; he'd ask the bots about it later.

The fifth tape was set into the recorder in the box of the phone.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was...'Fredbear's Family Diner' or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Night 5:

-Building went on lockdown  
-Suspicious of any previous employees  
-They were going to move the guard to the day shift  
-Old location was named "Fredbear's Family Diner"  
-It has been closed for years.

"Now," Mike stretched, "Time for the final call."

 _"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."_

Night 6:

-Building was shut down  
-Someone used a spare yellow suit in the back room to do... something  
-None of animatronics were acting right  
-Animatronics were very dangerous at night  
-The guy on the phone wasn't hiding the fact that he wasn't safe anymore  
-He was panicking  
-One more party during the day  
-They moved the night guard to the day shift to watch the animatronics

Mike shook his hand, it being sore from all the writing he did. If he really wanted to get answers, he'd need to experience pain, too.

Mike looked at his notepad, now full of writing.

Night 1:

-From Kurt said, this took place in 1987, and the messages were for the night guards to settle in  
-It was a summer job  
-Guy is very reassuring of the place being safe  
-The animatronics can sense a criminal from a mile away  
-They could walk around during the day  
-Person who worked there was only the second guard  
-First guard complained about condition  
-The animatronics though you were an endoskeleton  
-A Bite recently occurred according to the guy on the phone

Night 2:

-Still very reassuring that everything is safe  
-Old animatronics were used at the old location, meaning there was a Freddy Fazbear's between Fredbear's Family Diner and the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza  
-Old animatronics smelled  
-Newer robots replaced the old ones  
-Foxy was always glitchy  
-Lights would always cause a system restart  
-Puppet was always thinking

Toy Freddy:

\- 1987 location shut down within a few weeks after it was opened  
-Toy animatronics had to stop walking around for a reason he couldn't remember  
-There was a reason for pizzeria shutting down so quickly  
-Never tell anyone about the sentient animatronics

Night 3:

-Still very reassuring  
-They thought Mangle was a kid-friendlier version of Foxy  
-Kids kept tampering with Mangle  
-Management became lazy about fixing Mangle and called her a take apart and put back together attraction  
-Employees referred to her as The Mangle  
-Rumors back then weren't true  
-Nothing gone wrong

Mangle:

-She was treated the worst out of all the toys  
-Felt guilty after the restaurant shut down

Night 4:

-An investigation took place the day before night 4  
-They may have had to shut down for a few days  
-Animatronics just stared at adults

Night 5:

-Building went on lockdown  
-Suspicious of any previous employees  
-They were going to move the guard to the day shift  
-Old location was named "Fredbear's Family Diner"  
-It has been closed for years.

Night 6:

-Building was shut down  
-Someone used a spare yellow suit in the back room to do... something  
-None of animatronics were acting right  
-Animatronics were very dangerous at night  
-The guy on the phone wasn't hiding the fact that he wasn't safe anymore  
-He was panicking  
-One more party during the day  
-They moved the night guard to the day shift to watch the animatronics

Mike sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

 _*BZZZZT*_

Mike jumped, and stared at the source of the buzzing noise: the tablet. Mike's heart began to race as he realized what was happening.

The tablet glitched, then showed Foxy running from purple curtains.

"Hey it's Foxy! I haven't seen him in awhile!"

It said to run, so Mike made Foxy do so. He ran to a clump of children cheering him on, and fireworks came into sight.

"Cool."

The tablet then again showed the word run, so Mike made Foxy do so again. Foxy was then greeted with the same surprise, fireworks and all.

Then the words run were shown once again, but this time there was a purple man in the corner of the room. Mike jumped.

He looked different this time. Mike knew something different was going to happen when Foxy would approach the children.

Once he approached the children, Mike gasped.

All the children were grey, dead. Foxy slowly walked among the children, for what seemed to be like a minute.

Then Foxy jumped at him from the screen, causing Mike to yelp.

The screen then glitched a little more, then it powered off.

Mike shook his head.

"What did I just see?!"

Mike quickly thought about what just happened.

He had received another message on the tablet.

This was about Withered Foxy, probably when he still performed.

A murder of five children, probably caused by the weird looking purple guy, occurred at Foxy's restaurant.

That was a total of six children murdered by the purple dude.

Mike quickly jotted those notes down, and thought about what to tell the animatronics about the messages on the tablet.

 _I probably should just keep quiet about those messages._ Mike assured himself.

"Done!" He yelled, trying to get the bots' attention.

Almost immediately after he yelled that, Toy Bonnie rushed down the hall towards Mike. Behind him was Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle, all walking.

"What were you doing this whole time, Mike?" Toy Bonnie asked cheerfully.

"Yes, why'd you ask me those questions about the old location?" Toy Freddy asked.

"The Old Location?" Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica jumped back, frightened.

"I remember that one wasn't as successful as this one..." Mangle thought, looking up.

Mike watched as everyone thought about it.

"No, guys. I've been studying about the old location. Do you guys know anything about a Bite being mentioned, back before the old location?"

They all pondered. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica both scratched heads, while Mangle looked up and Toy Freddy looked down, paw on his face. "No, I'm afraid not, sorry." Toy Freddy finally spoke up. "We have a very vague memory of what happened."

"Oh, it's ok."

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong...**

Mike yawned, stretching in his chair.

"Alright guys," Mike said calmly, "I'm really tired, and my shift is over."

"Aw, we never get to play!" Toy Bonnie pouted.

"Alright guys," Toy Freddy ordered the toys, "Let's get to our positions."

"Pffft, fine..." Toy Bonnie sulked down the hallway, the other toys and Mike following behind him.

"Bye guys." Mike yawned as he walked out the door.

Once he got in his car, he tried to think of all the information he gathered today, but he quickly fell asleep.


	8. Stuffing

**Welcome to Chapter 8 of my story!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving, for those who live in the USA! For those who don't know what Thanksgiving is, it's when you're thankful for things in life. I'm thankful for... videogames!...**

 **Yea.**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Night 9**

 **4:00PM**

 **Mike's Apartment**

Mike Schmidt was sleeping in his bed in a cold, dark, afternoon. He began to blink his eyes, and then his eyes widened quickly.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Mike woke up, freezing. The dolt covered himself in whatever he could find, which were three layers of socks, pants, and sweaters. He waddled around, looking for something.

"Aha!" Mike yelled as he looked in his closet.

He pulled out a thermometer, which read 20 degrees Fahrenheit. Mike looked at it confusedly and then remembered something.

The guard ran to his window and opened his curtains. Snow fell everywhere, and it looked like there was three feet of snow on the sidewalk. The streets looked icy and the parking lots weren't as snowy as the sidewalk was.

 _*Ring*_

Mike heard the phone ring, which was in his kitchen, and he ran toward it.

He picked it up, not expecting a call and wondering who it was.

 _"Hello, Mr. Schmidt! Mighty cold weather it is today, isn't it?"_

"Hello Mr. Fazbear, what's up?" Mike responded, responding like he would to any normal person.

 _"Good news! You have tonight off! The doors are... stuck... yeah the weather got so cold, the doors were frozen shut! Can't you believe it?"_

Mike chuckled slightly, still listening. At least he could sleep in tonight, since he didn't need to go to Freddy's tonight.

 _"Well, just a reminder, tomorrow night you'll be guarding the new part of the building, just as a final trial week."_

Mike groaned, but he didn't let the phone hear.

 _"So, there will be another entrance at the opposite side of the building, also opposite of where you usually enter. Enter through there at all times when guarding that area. Just in case, there's a room that has one door connected to both sides of the building. It's blocked off, though, because we aren't done constructing there."_

After listening, Mike nodded. He couldn't go the Toy's area of the building, he could only go to the "Throwback Thursday" half.

 _"One more thing, Kurt will be checking on the animatronics at 11:30, right before your shift, just to be sure everything is fine. The phone call covers everything in the paper you signed when you joined, just in case you don't remember. It's from the 1993 location, and our 'Throwback Thursday' part of the restaurant is based off the 1993 location, too."_

"Ok a recap." Mike didn't really remember paying attention to the paper he signed.

 _"Hopefully we'll have a successful day tomorrow... I think that's it! See you in a bit!"_

"Goodbye."

Mike sighed as the phone call ended, not wanting to think about the "Throwback Thursday" shifts. He jumped back into his bed, this time with three layers of thick sheets. He wanted to get as much sleep in as possible before his next trial week.

* * *

 **Night 9**

 **11:50PM**

 **20 Degrees Fahrenheit**

 **Section 1 of Freddy's**

Mike stepped into the Toy's part of the restaurant, worried about tonight. All the animatronics were still powered off, and everything was still lit brightly.

He walked into the Game Area and placed a note on the floor of the show stage. He sighed, wondering what terror tonight would bring him, and if tonight where his last.

He walked out and turned around, talking one last glance at the Toy's area. The guard then shook his head, and put a fierce look on himself. He looked at the falling snow.

"You can do it Mike." He muttered to himself as he walked toward the opposite side of the building, hopefully ready for whatever came at him.

* * *

 **12:00**

 **Section 2 of Freddy's**

The second Section of Freddy's had their grand opening today, and Mike heard it was a huge success. The sale was higher than ever, and it may have been the best selling day in the history of Freddy's, according to Mr. Fazbear. They even built a new parking lot, which was filled in the day. He was also told there were only four new animatronics, so Mike's self esteem went up a little bit, since he's been able to fend off 10 of them at once. He also remembered Mr. Fazbear saying that Kurt would check up on the animatronics before his shift, just to be sure they were safe.

Before he went inside, he took a few steps back to see what the second section of Freddy's looked like on the outside. It looked almost exactly like the first section, but this half of the restaurant was labeled "Freddy's Throwback," and the logo had a different looking Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. He began to walk forward, into the building.

He stepped inside, gazing at the long, wide, and tall room. It was as big as the Game Area, but it lacked the arcades, Balloon Boy, and the prize corner. It only had tables. Everything was dark, nothing lit up. He then looked up on the stage, seeing the trio of animatronics.

From what Mike heard from Mr. Fazbear, these were the originals that were hiding in the back room. They looked completely different, still dirty but not as frightening from what they looked like when they were in disrepair. They also lacked all the makeup. Mike felt like he would never understand how people liked these dark things.

Freddy had a black top hat, lacking the red stripe Toy Freddy had. He was also skinnier than Toy Freddy, with the same black bowtie, but no buttons on his chest. The bear had blue eyes, similar but just a bit darker than Toy Freddy's. He had a couple handprints on his face, and his face looked different too, having bigger ears and different shape. To the left of him was Bonnie, but instead of being blue, he was purple. He had a darker red bowtie and a darker red guitar compared to Toy Bonnie's. He also got his face back, and he lacked eyebrows, unlike the animatronic to Freddy's right, Chica. Chica was more round, compared to Toy Chica, and her bib read "Let's Eat" instead of "Let's Party." She held a creepier looking cupcake, and it had buckteeth, like Toy Chica's. Mike wondered why he never saw Toy Chica's cupcake.

"Wait... where's Foxy?"

Mike noticed the purple starred curtains in the corner of the room, probably leading to a bigger room behind it. He assumed Foxy was behind the curtains.

"Well, what does my office look like?"

There were many doors to choose from, and he wasn't familiar with the layout, so he decided to choose a random door.

He walked through one, and he was met with a hall. He walked down cautiously, looking around. There were stars dangling from the ceiling, and there were also posters and drawings on the walls. There was a bright light at the end of the hall, so he walked toward it.

Once he reached the end of the hall, he saw that the bright light was coming from a doorway to the right. He peeked in, and saw a tablet sitting on a table against a wall.

"I think I just found my office!" He exclaimed as he looked around inside it.

It was much smaller than the office he was given in the first area, and it had a doorway on each side of it. Each doorway had two buttons to the side of them, and two windows in front.. He pushed the green one, and a door slammed downward, with a loud _BANG!_

"Why didn't they add these in the other office? Jesus, they actually added doors!"

Mike shut both of them, and pressed both the white buttons.

"Oh, so those work as lights."

Mike jumped into his seat and grabbed the tablet that lay on the table.

Like it did his first night, the screen brightly flashed into his face with the Freddy Fazbear logo with a white background. It then showed the three robots that were on the stage.

"Wow, just like the other tablet." Mike noticed

He looked around the layout. He left the Show Stage camera, and went to the giant room he was in. It was called the Dining Area," and the hall he went down was the East Hall. The hall opposite to that was the West Hall. They were both caught on two cameras per hall. There was an East of West hall, and an East or West hall corner. On the West Hall Corner camera, there was an unsettling picture of Freddy.

Mike shivered looking at it.

In the West Hall, there was a room to the right. He checked the camera there, and it was a small room labeled the Supply Closet. It was pretty dirty, and it consisted of a mop and a cheap light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was also the Bathrooms, where the camera peeked outside of the Girl's and Boy's bathroom. There was also a camera to the side of the Dining Area, called Pirate's Cove. It only showed the purple starred curtains Mike saw earlier, and there was a very small gap, open to the darkness within the cove. He assumed this was Foxy's area since he was supposedly a pirate. There was also a Kitchen camera, but it was pitch black and it only consisted of audio. Mike assumed the camera just didn't work.

"Last but not least."

Mike checked the room to the side of the Dining Area, called Backstage. It consisted of a bunch of animatronic heads, and an endoskeleton. There was also a mangled Freddy, sitting on a table with an eye out of its socket, and wires sticking out of the bear.

"Well the Freddy... that's disturbing."

 _*Ring*_

"Oh, great. Even more phone calls."

 _*Ring*_

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

Mike jumped, because the voice of the caller was the exact same as the voice of the caller for the 1987 pizzeria. "Really? The same guy? Six years later?"

 _"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine."_

"You'll be fine..." Mike spat, "Yeah right..."

 _"_ _So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_

Mike lifted his head a little bit.

 _"Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

Mike's eyes widened. "Wh-what? It's like they don't care about us at all! What kind of staff is this?!"

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"Of course it sounds bad!" Mike practically yelled, now not aware he was talking to a recording, "There's many things to worry about!"

 _"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

"There you go again with the 'Proper night mode' excuse."

 _"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"FINALLY! What I've been waiting to hear!" Mike exclaimed. The first valuable piece of information finally came. "So the Bite occurred in '87, or 1987... the same year the Freddy Fazbear's was opened and shut down! Something bit off a frontal lobe... insane..."

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"Wow... that's kinda... dark... I'd better prove to them I'm not an endoskeleton, like I did with the toys. What if they're sentient, like the others?"

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

 _*Click*_

Mike checked the power on his tablet, and it read 78%. He quickly opened both the doors, listening to his last sentences before leaving. He looked at the show stage, and saw Bonnie was missing.

Mike, still a bit frightened, checked every room, until he found his figure in the Backstage. He was looking at the mangled Freddy, with a blank expression.

The screen then glitched out, just like the last tablet, and Mike had to turn it off.

He checked both lights, just in case the animatronics were in the blind spots of the cameras. None were in sight.

The guard flipped open the tablet again, and almost dropped the tablet in fear.

Just like Toy Bonnie, Bonnie was staring into the camera, except Bonnie was creepier than his toy counterpart.

"Whoa, and I thought Toy Bonnie was creepy..."

Mike checked the Dining Hall, and found Chica staring at the camera from a distance, mouth agape.

For a few minutes, nothing happened, until the screen glitched out yet again.

"C'mon..."

Even though everything was going smoothly, Mike's heart rate was still skyrocketing.

He found Bonnie's dark figure in the West Hall, and Mike checked his power .

2:30AM, 50%. He shouldn't have shut the doors before the phone rang.

Mike, doing the math in his head, knew he wasn't off to a good start.

 _*CLANG*_

Mike jumped, from a noise which sounded like someone dropped a pot. It sounded like it came from the Kitchen.

He then check all the cameras, Chica nowhere to be found. Then he wondered.

"Is Chica in the Kitchen?"

Mike assumed Chica was making that racket in the Kitchen, and Mike calmed down.

He checked all the cameras, and everything was still. Mike sighed, leaned back, and checked the time; 3:00, 45%.

"I'm doing better now." Mike calmly reassured to himself.

A couple minutes later, Mike checked the cameras. again.

Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, and Chica was back in the Dining Area.

"Bonnie, you're getting a little too close..." Mike peeked out into the West Hall, just to be sure Bonnie wasn't getting out of the closet any time soon.

He then checked the show stage, and Freddy was still there.

"What is it... 4:00? Why're you still there? I mean I'm not complaining-"

 _*Thump Thump Thump*_

"Oh crap,"

Mike turned the left light on, and saw Bonnie staring at the side of the door.

He grabbed the tablet and threw it at the door switch, and the door slammed down.

"That was close." Mike wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The guard checked the cams once again. Chica was going down the East Hall, and Bonnie was back in the Dining Area.

Mike opened the left door, and walked toward the right door, and shut it."Oh, so Chica's coming down the hall now, eh?"

Mike jumped, hearing metal footsteps running down the opposite hall.

He jumped toward the door switch, and barely pressed it on time, while seeing a crimson blur through the window.

"Foxy..."

The guard heard banging to the side of his door, lowering his power. He checked the time and power; 5:00AM, 16% power left.

Mike questioned himself. "What happens if I run out of power? The whole place would just go dark... right? Oh, and the doors wouldn't work, so I'd have no defense. Crap."

Mike opened the right door, and shut it down again once he saw Chica staring at him through the window. He looked at the left side, and saw Bonnie's shadow through the window, using the light.

"No! They're trapping me in!" Mike watched the pad as the power slowly went down.

"9%"

He checked both lights, just to be sure they were out there, and they were.

"7%"

 ** _Ding Dong Ding Dong..._**

Mike took a huge breath, and then checked both doors. No one was in sight.

"Whew... first night..." Mike realized what he said, and groaned.

He knew the nights would progressively become harder, and he couldn't be caught off guard.

Mike walked into the Dining Area, and stared at the animatronics. They looked lifeless as ever, staring into the oblivion. He wondered what that messed up Freddy was doing in the Backstage, so he decided to give it a visit.

Once he got in, he noticed something was... different. Well, besides the fact there was wires spewing out of it. He touched it, and immediately pulled his hand back.

"Wh-what?" Mike was sure he felt a liquid on the robot, and he touched it again.

There was a dark red substance on his skin.

"Is this... blood?"

Mike then remembered what Mr. Fazbear said,

 _"One more thing, Kurt will be checking on the animatronics at 11:30, right before your shift, just to be sure everything is fine."_

Mike stared at the costume in horror, realizing what had happened to Kurt.

"Oh man... oh shit..."

Mike sprinted away from the costume, and from the pizzeria, into his car.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Is Kurt... gone?"


	9. Confusion

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the ninth chapter of The Puzzle!**

 **Sorry for the lack of activity lately, it's been almost a month! Finals came and I needed to hit the books. Results came in, and I did well on all of my subjects! Yea.**

 **This chapter is pretty short, pretty much because it's only Night 2, and it's mainly Mike trying to survive the night.**

 **No pun intended.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Now that break has come, I might be publishing daily for the next week and a half! Ya!**

 **Now that I've divided Freddy's into two, I'll label them as Freddy's 1 and Freddy's 2, Freddy's 1 being the First Game's Location and Freddy's 2 being the Toy's Location.**

 **Both my main characters (Yes, I'm going to have two main characters) have a backstory from different videogames. One game is very familiar, (The one I haven't introduced yet,) and the other, (Mike,) isn't a very popular game called Punch Out! I think he's more recognized from Smash Bros 4.**

 **In this chapter, Mike isn't completely right. There are still some errors in his conclusions.**

 **Sit back, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 10**

 **12:00AM**

 **Freddy's 2**

The interior of Freddy's was dark, silent, and still. Everything had been decorated today, for Christmas was near. There was fake snow everywhere, (Except on the tables,) Chica was holding a present box instead of her normal cupcake, and Bonnie wore a Santa hat. Freddy remained his normal self. The curtains to Pirate's Cove were now a dark red, still covered with white stars.

In Mikes office, a mini TV was on.

The entrance door creaked, opening slowly. Mike's head peaked in through the door, frightened. It was snowing outside, and the weather was freezing.

Mike stepped inside, wearing his usual purple uniform. He shined a flashlight into the Dining Area, shining onto the red Pirate's Cove. He walked cautiously to his office down the East Hall. Once he got inside his office, he quickly turned on his tablet and checked the Backstage.

The Freddy Kurt was stuffed in wasn't there.

"Oh, man..."

Mike noticed the turned on TV. He began to flip through the channels.

 _"-then you should buy a handy dandy, MagicMop! It'll clean all your floors like magic! Watch as it cleans thoroughly through-"_

 _"Get a look at this! An unidentified aircraft was found, probably landing about two days ago, here in California, according to the surroundings-"_

 _"-supplies all the fun you need for your children, and maybe even yourself! Come now to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and-"_

The TV shut down, as the clock struck 12AM. The night had begun.

Mike shivered as he checked the rest of the cameras. To him, these robots made the Toys look like little to no threat to him. He knew any chance they got, they'd grab him and stuff him.

He knew he couldn't go anywhere near these animatronics, unlike the Toys.

 _*Ring*_

Mike jumped back, looking at the phone.

 _*Ring*_

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"Ok..."

Mike checked the Show Stage. Bonnie wasn't there. He checked everywhere and it turned out he was in the Backstage, where Kurt had been.

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

"That's good to know"

 _"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"So, if I run out of power, Freddy gets me?"

 _"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

"Mhm."

 _"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"Por supuesto."

 _"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

 _*Click*_

"Watch Foxy... got it."

He remembered Foxy's attack from the night before, an unpleasant surprise.

He checked the show stage. The only animatronic left on the stage was Freddy, staring at the camera.

Since the robots stuffed Kurt, Mike became much more afraid of them. He realized they really did stuff people into suits, just as Toy Bonnie had almost done to Mike.

Carousel music played somewhere from the east side of the Dining Area, comforting Mike a little bit. He checked all the cameras, and everything was where they were before.

The carousel music slowed down, and it shut off instantly after. Mike began to sweat, and music began to play. This music was different, setting an eerie tone for the surrounding, as if it weren't frightening enough.

As if it were singing along, a voice spoke through the West Hall.

 **"You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone..."**

Another voice came from the East Hall, completing the sentence.

 **"Tonight you might be by yourself, but you are not alone..."**

Sweat began to roll down Mike's face, teeth chattering. He checked the cams, but the only animatronic he could find was Freddy.

He then realized there was only one place they could be, since there was no noise coming from the Kitchen.

Mike jumped out of his chair and sprinted to both sides of the room, shutting both doors.

He turned on the lights outside, and sure enough, Bonnie and Chica were on both sides, behind the door. He ran back into his chair.

 **"The masks that we wear..."**

They both sang in a perfect duet, and Mike cowered in.

 **"Pretend they aren't there..."**

From a distance, a low baritone voice spoke up.

 **"You can only hide, for so long..."**

* * *

Mike checked the clock. 3AM.

The robots haven't moved for the past hour, and Mike's power was draining quickly.

40% wasn't a good number for 3AM, according to Mike's math.

He checked the left light.

"Ah, FINALLY! Bonnie's gone!"

He checked the right light, too, to find Chica was also not present.

"I seriously need time to breathe."

Exactly like the night before, metal footsteps echoed down the West Hall.

Barely on time, Mike dove and punched the door switch. He sprawled onto the floor, panting.

"You guys... just won't give me... a break..."

He looked at the tablet, lying next to him. Foxy had drained his power to 25%, and the clock was barely going to turn 4.

"C'mon, Mike. Get yourself together." He motivated himself to get up off the floor, and back onto his chair along with his tablet.

Bonnie was already going back down the West Hall, and Chica was in the bathrooms.

Freddy still stood in place, on stage. For some reason, he hadn't been moving. It was like he was waiting for something, anticipating something. What if he was looking for a pattern in Mike's defense?

Mike chuckled at the thought of it. Even if he was actually searching for a pattern, he certainly wouldn't find one. Mike just did whatever he could to prevent him and his friends from entering the office.

He then remembered why he was so frightened of the animatronics.

Kurt.

He wondered of Mr. Fazbear knew about the death. If he wasn't told yet by anyone, then he'd just try to tell him by the end of his trial nights.

Mike snapped out of his thoughts, and found Bonnie next to his door again. He shut it quickly, then checked the tablet once again. He decided to see Pirate's Cove, to be sure that Foxy would stay in place.

Instead of seeing the usual shut curtains, the curtains were opened a tad, and in the dark, Foxy's head stuck out. His face shot a cold, lifeless stare to Mike, sending shivers down his spine.

"I think I'm done checking the cove..."

Mike quickly checked the power and time. 15%, and 5AM.

"You can do it Mike... living off of 15% for an hour should be easy."

He shut down the tablet, and checked the left door. After seeing no sign of Bonnie, Mike opened it.

He checked the right side, seeing Chica's wide mouth.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" Mike muttered as he shut the right door.

He looked at the West Hall Corner, seeing something completely different.

There was a piece of paper attached to the wall the camera was pointing at. Mike squinted to read clearly.

"Local Pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation. Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's pizza, has been threatened again with shutdown by the health departments over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots. Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent called them "reanimated carcasses."

Mike stared at the paper, confused.

"What does this mean?" He asked himself. He knew the animatronics were ugly, but not ugly enough to be confused by zombies.

The confused guard wondered. Were they threatened during the 1990's location, or the location between Fredbear's existence and the Toy's existence?

He would save that question for after the night, if he survived.

He checked the left door, Bonnie appearing again.

"I thought you just left a second ago!" He complained. He shut the door, and realized he was in trouble.

He was locked in, now at 10%. Could he last the rest of the night?

Once again, the countdown for power had begun.

Mike, his shirt now covered in sweat, watched in horror as the percentage of power decreased slowly, almost seeming too fast.

The long seconds seemed like minutes.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong...**_

Mike sighed in relief, glancing at the tablet. 3% of power was left.

He took one last glance at the tablet. Everything seemed in place, just as the night had started. The three animatronics were on the stage, and the curtains of Pirate's Cove were shut tight.

The tablet screen, just like in the Toy's Section, glitched out. The tablet then displayed Freddy, in a room.

It was labeled, "SAVE THEM."

Mike watched as the Freddy began to move around, and then walked to the room in front of him. There was blood splattered on the floor, and the Puppet was there It began to leave the room, and Freddy followed, but then stopped. He went over to the room on his left, the Puppet continued upward.

There was a grey child just lying on a table.

"He's grey, just like the crying child was from the other glitch." he noted.

As the Freddy continued to walk around, Mike saw something that was familiar to him about the layout of the map.

"Hey, this is the Toy's place!" Mike exclaimed as Freddy walked into the Parts and Services Room. Withered Freddy was missing from the room, which meant the Freddy the tablet show was Withered Freddy.

The Freddy followed The Puppet, sometimes wandering off.

Eventually, Mike counted four grey children. That's when Mike realized:

"Are they... dead?"

As the two, The Puppet and Freddy walked down to a room filled with blood on the floors, Freddy went his separate way, once again, to the room below.

Mangle was walking around the room, with another dead child in the room. That added up to five dead children.

The Freddy walked back up to the blood-filled room. Mike caught a yellow bear disappear in an instant once Freddy stepped into the room.

 _What was that golden bear?_ Mike wondered.

The Freddy walked to the room to the right, where the puppet had gone.

Right as Freddy appeared in the room, a purple person came running toward him. He tried to run away from the person, but the person was too fast and caught up. Once he caught up, the screen flickered once again, blue instead of red, flashing in the bottom of the screen, "You Can't."

The things he just saw all made sense to Mike as soon as the purple person appear with the words "You Can't."

That purple person murdered the children, and left them lying on the floor. The goal of the game, to save them, Mike couldn't understand. How could he save the children if they were already dead?

And what about the paper in the West Hall Corner?

Mike checked, and the paper was gone. No longer there.

How did the paper fit in?

Blood and mucus around the face?

Mike cautiously walked out, confused of the thing he had seen today, and frightened of the things he had seen the night before.

* * *

 **A/N: Some of the lyrics from the song "It's Me" were used. Also remember, Mike isn't completely right about his assumptions in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day or night!**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Well then, I sure had a long absence!

Hello there, viewer! You're probably wondering why I haven't uploaded in almost a month!

Well, things aren't going so well for me, and I decided to pause on this story, and continue with another one I started back in April.

Sorry for the late warning... ye.

I will probably wait to come up with ideas for the next dozen of chapters, and then I'll continue.

I am very sorry. D:


End file.
